A Certain Otherworldly Eclipse
by paradisimo
Summary: Two worlds un-knowingly co-existing together one world majorly consisting of science while the other majorly consists of magic what will happen when these two worlds collide. Especially when a certain misfortunate boy and his companion Othinus get thrown into the mix.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there this is my first proper fanfiction story so helpful criticism is always welcome**

 **also i don't own the rights to Familiar of Zero or Toaru Majutsu No Index**

'What had she done?' that was the main thought that crossed the magic god Othinus's mind, as she held the corpse of the one who truly understood her in her arms. She had done it too with her own bare hands. Unknowingly Othinus had killed what she truly wanted all along. Alone in the Boys schoolyard, she held him close and cried. It was an odd feeling crying for someone else, as Othinus couldn't fathom the last time she felt true sorrow.

And for the first time in a long time Othinus felt truly helpless. She didn't want to be alone anymore, she didn't want to be useless, she wanted the person that understood her to be happy. Looking down forlornly at the person in her hands, she cupped his left cheek in her hand softly. With his final words words to her 'what is it that you truly want.' She knew what she had to do.

Holding the boy close, as this may very well be the last time they see each other. Slowly but surely the schoolyard, and entire world drastically changed. Bit by bit the world created by Othinus was destroyed. She could feel the fairy spell starting to threaten to destroy her body from the inside, but she didn't care for now she was at peace. Othinus could feel warmth returning to the once dead corpse, which made her heart leap in joy.

"soon enough everything will return to normal, and you may be happy," whispered Othinus,"even though i will die, as the enemy of the world at least you can live your life in true happiness."

And just like that Othinus felt odd, and it wasn't because of her change in mood. Her body felt odd because the fairy spell seemed to be disappearing, but how could that be? suddenly she was answered by an itch behind her eye-patch. It felt strange, like something once lost was being put back into place. Her body seemed to begin losing power drastically. Othinus knew what was happening her presence as a magic god was disappearing, but why?

That question was left unanswered however, as she felt dreary. Trying to keep her eyes open, she failed miserably. What is this? magic gods don't get tired Holding her hand up to her head, as if to hold off an oncoming headache. Ohtinus though couldn't resist as tire weared down on her, and alas she fell asleep.

With a groan and an immense amount of effort Othinus drearily opened her eye's, but quickly shut them again from the intense sunlight... 'Wait hold on 'eyes?' that doesn't feel right' thought Othinus, as she managed to open her right eye. All she saw was darkness but she still felt the movement behind the patch. However Othinus's body felt like lead, and she couldn't find the strength to worry about such things now. Her main focus was figuring out where she was and if a certain... at that unfinished thought panic threatened to consume her giving her a burst of energy which she quickly regretted. For her body was answered with an intense feeling of vertigo.

Othinus instantly closed and opened her eye to slowly adjust to the intense light of the sun. Once she got adjusted to her surroundings she looked around trying to find a certain persons spiky black hair. Upon seeing his form lying next to her and his chest taking in oxygen Othinus sighed in relief.

The sound of horses off in the distance could be heard, but Othinus ignored that for the time being. Her head was pounding as if someone had jammed a jackhammer inside there and was beating around. suppressing the migraine that threatened to split her skull in two, the magic god tried to focus on where she was.

From what Othinus could gather she was beside a dirt road surrounded by what looked like farmlands from ancient times. To further solidify this fact a castle could be seen looming off in the distance nothing more than a minor hazy vision. The prickly sensation of semi tall grass surrounded her. Fresh crisp air blew through Othinus's pale complexion leaving behind a slight wave effect in the grass.

Othinus was brought out of her reverie as the sound of horses could be heard closer to her than before, and with it the sound of squeaking wheels from a horse-drawn carriage.

Amee Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst sighed as she looked out the window of her carriage. She was a beautiful busty tanned red headed women that people would have trouble believing was near her fifties. She had just come from a meeting a few days prior in preparation for the marriage between Tristains princess and Germain's emperor. Her husband had to stay behind as there was no longer a need for a 'women' to be there. Well that and some strangely clad old man tried a failed assassination attempt on the emperor, but what was most odd though was how he seemed to disappear once he got caught. Amee allowed a frown to become plastered on her face, as she thought back to the strange individual within the royal palace of Germania.

000

There in the dining hall of the royal palace everyone was feasting and celebrating the union between Tristain and Germania, yet it had all ended abruptly when an old man with a monocle, strange vest with white and red stripes and jacket appeared as if out of nowhere behind the Emperor while holding a spear shaped like a treble clef. Silence cut through the atmosphere of the room like a knife through butter. Realising the person had people watching him he smiled."Oh it would seem I have an audience," said the elderly man, "but may i ask why you are looking at me like i'm some kind of villain?" an intense silence followed, as the occupants of the dining hall digested what it was that was happening in front of them.

"I don't know who you think you are, but what do you think you're doing" said the emperor. In response to this the unique individual raised an inquisitive brow.

And with a glance to his spear he widened his eyes in surprise and laughed, "Ha ha sorry about that it would seem i wanted to test what you were capable of. Though i must say you have an absolutely dreadful reaction time" said the elderly fellow. Completely ignoring the tense atmosphere he sat down in a seat at the dining table and took out a bottle full of black capsules and took one. "Ho ho so what are we having here? a feast is it, my this is so extravagant."

Slamming his hand on the table in frustration the Emperor found his voice once again. "What is this! who are you!? and who said you could sit down at this table!" Looking up from the table the bizarre elderly man had a look of astonishment on his face which was quickly replaced with a smile.

"You're right where are my manners my name is St. Germain, and lets just say I'm looking for some acquaintances of mine, and i was wondering if you saw them by any chance you can't miss them one has..."

"Enough!" said the Emperor "Guards! I've had enough of this clown arrest him!"

Given the orders the guards cautiously approached the aforementioned St. Germain who had a confused look on his face. "Now what do you suppose you are hoping to accomplish with these imbeciles Emperor...? oh that's right i never got your name what was it?"

"Albert de Germania may it be fried into your mind as the last name you ever hear" said Albert.

"Last name you say it's as if your speaking like you've defeated me," Said St. Germain, "now i assure you that is quite funny I must say." And with that something that left everyone shocked happened as the spear in the shape of a treble Clare floated in the air, and shot straight through the guards who had holes opened up inside their chests. The spear stopped a few inches from the emperors face. "Now if you'd be so kind as to not interrupt me while I'm speaking it's rude you know," said Germain while taking on a pretend thinking pose, "What was i saying again? oh yes my acquaintances, you can't miss them one is a boy with spiky black hair and the other a girl wearing an eye patch with Blonde hair. Also they should be in unique clothes trust me you'll know when you see them. So have you seen them by any chance?"

Ignoring the spear pointed at his face Albert replied " No I have not seen them, but I assure you right now finding your acquaintances is the least of your worries."

With that St. Germain stood up and sighed while retracting his spear "very well I guess I will have to find them by other means then," and with that he vanished leaving everyone speechless.

"Mark! come here at once" said Albert.

In response to this a man in his late forties with a burly build, and bald head came forth he was one of the main leaders of Germania's dragon knights. He was also one of Albert's trusted advisers "Yes my lord what is it that you want."

"find everything you can about that St. Germain fellow, sightings, rumours anything" said Albert. "Oh and Mark one more thing bring out wanted posters for the search of these 'acquaintances' I want them brought to me alive."

"Of course my lord."

000

"what a weird person" said Amee to herself however at that moment the carriage halted jerking her slightly forward unexpectedly. Many thoughts raced through her mind the main one being 'what the hell is it?!'

A knock on the carriage door brought her back to reality. "Miss Zerbst sorry to bother you but there appears to be some strangely garbed people blocking our path. The ones that 'St Germain' was talking about I believe." spoke a guard by the name of Robert with a mop of brown hair covering his head.

'Oh you can't be serious?!' thought Amee yet right after that her thoughts were interrupted by an immense gust of wind which knocked the soldier clear off his horse.

000

Othinus squinted her one usable eye at her opponents they were wearing somewhat knightly armour. It would seem the suits were more for riding and mobility than actual full on protection from dangerous attacks, as the guards wore shoulder pads, and gauntlets with bracers on the wrists, the torso had an armoured body and ordinary riding pants with knee-high boots. To top it off each of the six guards had a swords strapped to their hip. Yet Othinus didn't let down her guard as they were brandished for battle, and she was weakened and not in the right position for a proper fight no matter what form it took.

Yet even so she couldn't quit, as the one who understood her was still unconscious and didn't seem to be waking up anytime soon. Muttering a simple spell underneath her breath Othinus let loose a gust of wind which knocked a knight clear off his horse. Shortly after the attack of wind many of the knights went into a state of panic with some even shouting "wand less magic! Elf!"

As if in response to that a busty tanned red head in a wondrous flowing strapless red dress which fit her form perfectly stepped out of the carriage. She must have been someone important for several guards rushed to her telling her to get back in the carriage. However she waved them all aside and stepped forward past them. The guards with great uncertainty stepped aside to let her through.

"You there! What is your business here?" said the Woman without a trace of fear in her voice. The silence that followed was almost deafening, as the only noise that could be heard was the nervous shuffling of the ladies escorts behind her, and the silent whistling of the wind.

Othinus stood there trying to gather what language she was speaking, yet her mind was a mess and all the information stored in her head was all jumbled up. She tightly shut her eye trying to concentrate the information was there she knew it, yet it was just out of her reach.

'Which language, English no, Japanese no, ahh it's so familiar what is it!' and with that her eyes went wide open in realisation. 'There are variations to it for sure but there's definitely some French in there.'

"I honestly don't know," responded Othinus uneasily while also trying to regather her mental state back in order.

"You don't know you say? so what you're saying is you don't remember how you got here" spoke Amee with scepticism dripping in her tone. While saying that she pulled out her wand from her abundant chest and held it out to her side. Muttering under her breath the tip of her wand glowed bright from heat in preparation for a fight.

But that simple action shook Othinus to her core as a magician she grimaced at the thought. The foot soldiers she could handle a mage she could not. However a slight groan behind her forced her to look behind, and upon seeing the spiky haired Asian boy soothed her.

However this slight transaction didn't escape Amee's sight between the girl and the boy, ' interesting seems like she wants to protect the boy or is it something else?' honestly Amee despised using underhanded tactics, but if this girl was in fact an elf then she may just have to just to survive.

Othinus was a magic war god,and it didn't take a genius to realise that she was planning something if the need arose. In other words she noticed the quick glance over at Touma. Those simple traits wasn't really enough to assume that she was thinking about Touma, although she wasn't really on friendly terms with her right now If the intense gaze she was giving off was any indication. "Just so you know" spoke Othinus through gritted teeth "if you so much as harm one hair on that boy's head, I will assure you there will be hell to pay."

At this venomous response the guards cowered slightly, yet Amee stood firm and responded with a serious tone of her own " listen girl i see that you care about this boy, and i would prefer not to use underhanded tactics. However i must ask you one question and depending on your answer, i may or may not bring harm to that boy behind you."

"what question?" inquired Othinus realising that her understander's fate may very well rest in her hands.

"Are you or are you not an elf from the Holy lands?" with that question hanging in the air the guards stood waiting which was certainly going to be a yes what other reason could there be to do wand less magic for a simple child.

In response Othinus's eye turned into a menacing slit "is this a joke to you." Othinus knew vampires existed for if there weren't the ability deep blood would be pointless. She also knew that Elves while in stories and legends were just that simple myths. However it would seem she was in a different world somehow so the possibility of them existing could be plausible.

Amee rose an enquiring eyebrow at this response and smirked "I'm assuming by your response that means no, although you said you don't remember how you got here so I'm not sure if I should believe you. So we shall do the simple method show me you and your boys ears."

Understanding what she was getting at Othinus begrudgingly removed her witches hat, and placed her blonde locks behind her ears. while also picking up Touma whose round ears were invisible via the grass were now revealed.

All the people present relaxed slightly at this sight if not a little surprised that they weren't in fact elves. Amee let out a breath while looking down at her dress "thank god it would seem i won't have to get one of my favourite dresses dirty." With this she looked at the girl, and unconscious boy leaning on her shoulder. "That's if i in fact need to fight? or are you going to surrender peacefully."

"And what will happen to us if we do" responded Othinus.

Amee placed a finger underneath her chin in a thinking pose. "Well actually to tell you the truth I'm not sure, but I believe i would have to detain you for the time being, as a strange person by the name of St Germain threatened our emperor. He was also looking for you it would seem he considered you two as acquaintances of his."

With this Othinus's eyes went wide and then she tsked 'St Germain damn it this just keeps getting better and better.'

"So do you know of him," said Amee.

"I think your mistaken St Germain isn't one person and it isn't a she or him," said Othinus. Once again an awkward silence ensued as the guards were restless with the strange turn of events that was happening. "What do you mean by this what you're saying makes no sense," replied Amee.

"It's complicated and it will take a while to explain, and I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood right now to explain," responded Othinus. Once again an unsettling silence settled over the group "very well I understand you look exhausted", said Amee. "tell you what why don't you come with me and we'll talk about it when where all rested at my castle."

At that final word Othinus's eyes went wide in realisation. 'Castle' that one word clinched it making Othinus want to slap herself for not asking this question at the beginning, "very well we'll go with you however... may i ask one question first."

Amee rose an inquisitive eyebrow, "a question you say, now what might this question be?"

"where are we exactly?"

000

The United States president, the pope, the Regnant queen of Britain, the Russian Orthodox patriarch, and the ruler of France. All gathered around the UN headquarters at New York to discuss one very important matter that had arisen what happened to Touma and Othinus.

"So what you are saying is that they just disappeared?" spoke Queen Elizard over the phone.

"Yes that is exactly what I'm saying" replied Birdway debriefing the situation over to her.

"That is most concerning. Is there anything you can tell us any other details" spoke Elizard in a serious tone.

"Sadly we have nothing at this moment."

Queen Regnant smiled at her sombre tone "now Birdway it's ok I'm sure we can find a way to return your big brother back to you." She never got a reply as the line went dead. "Well that went well, so any suggestions about how to find them?"

"Well don't look at me i'm still trying to get my head around the existence of magic," said the president.

"magic gods are a troublesome bunch, as they are quite unpredictable and unfathomably powerful. Making them a real pain to deal with," Cleared up the Russian patriarch, "however the real question is the imagine breaker with Othinus, or are they separated, or worse."

letting the implications of those words sink in the united president spoke up, "I wouldn't know, but from what i've seen that boy is built from some pretty sturdy stuff, so i'm sure he's fine."

"That's a very positive way of looking at it," said Queen Elizard, "however he is still human, and as such has his limitations like everyone else. Even though i've seen his determination first hand, and willingness to do the impossible. But Othinus isn't any ordinary person, magician, nor esper even, she is a magic god and as a result in a league of her own."

The Queens negative response was shot down with laughter. With all eyes on the president he made his response, "I believe you've miss-interpreted what I was saying, for all we know he could be breaking her illusion right now," an uncertain silence filled the room, "and for all we know he could be back spouting some nonsense about fighting the world for her," stated the president jokingly.

uneasiness settled in the UN headquarters, as a single thought entered their minds 'surely something like that wouldn't be possible- would it?'

"Now that's a very positive way of looking at it MR president, but then again i'm not to naive to not believe that a possibility," said Queen Elizard, " now if that does happen to be the case then hopefully Othinus will be willing to surrender peacefully. Sadly though it is still better to plan for the worst, as to, what you say cover all our bases."

yet the uncertainty filled silence was gloriously shattered as the ceiling of the building collapsed, and with Thor of Gremlin jumping through the hole.

"Hello their my name is Thor but you probably know that" in that instance several attacks headed towards him. No sounds could be heard from the created dust cloud, until Thor responded from the roof "now don't be like that I'm here to help after all." At this the occupants of the room froze but stayed on there guard.

"Hey! there you go you can listen good for you."

"What do you want" said Kanzaki.

"Why I'm here to help simply because, well I hate Othinus just like you" responded Thor with a smile as if everything was right with the world. "Well there's also the fact I want to test Kamijou Touma's meddle in a one on one fight again, but you know as they say first things first."

"Why should we trust you, you and your allies could stab us in the back at any moment" said the president of the United states.

At this Thor smiled and spoke with a straight face "what allies would these be? for last I saw them they all laid beaten at my feet." with that response everyone froze " so your willing to listen to what I have to say? it could be helpful" sung Thor.

000

Alone on the Archipelago at Tokyo Bay stood Birdway leader of the infamous magic cable the Dawn Coloured Sunlight, Misaka Mikoto ranked 3rd level 5, Index Librorum prohibitorum holder of 103,000 grimoires, and Lessar of the magic cable New light. Silence lingered as Birdway hung up the phone.

"So Birdway what did they say?" spoke a less than enthusiastic Lessar, which was strange for the usually eccentric girl.

"Nothing right now there as clueless as we are" said a slightly blushing birdway upon having Touma being considered as a big brother to her, 'pfft that's ridiculous.'

"S-so what are you saying that he just disappeared?!" blurted out a terrified Misaka at losing the idiot without so much as a goodbye.

"It's alright I'm sure Touma is fine, he knows how to take care of himself when the situation arises... I mean he does it all the time" grumbled out Index.

"Yeah i guess your right" replied Misaka "anyway, I don't know much about this magic so do you have any theories as to where they might be?"

Shaking her head solemnly Index replied "I have a few suspicions but nothing concrete yet."

An uneasy silence followed this last comment as a chilly wind blew past them. "That's odd, do you two sense that" Said Birdway.

In response to this Lessar and Index nodded their heads in unison. Which left a confused Misaka, but before she could speak her thoughts a strange spear flew right in front of her Just barely dodging it with magnetism. She looked up and realised she wasn't alone, as several strangely garbed people surrounded them on the Archipelago. there appeared to be at least twenty of them all varying in age and appearance, yet the thing that was similar was there red and white striped garbs.

"Ahoy! there," said a girl with blonde hair and a single winged shaped monocle and bunny suit, "we are St. Germain," said the woman while pointing to the others, "and we have come to help you find your little friend, imagine Breaker."

"St. Germain?" replied Misaka.

Seeing that she was lost Index explained "St Germain is an enigma to say the least, if they are in fact the St. Germain. Many believe St. Germain to be a time traveller or an immortal as rumoured sightings have been spotted throughout medieval Europe, Yet these sightings are flimsy at best and as a result the majority of them have been considered false."

"Enough blabbering if we stand here explaining everything about magic to this girl, we'll be here all day." said Birdway. Not even waiting for a reply she pulled out her wand changing it into a cup symbolising water, and raised it into the air. From that simple action a torrent of water shot fourth, splitting up into several daggers which struck all the St. Germain's surrounding them. However the St. Germains didn't get hit as they deflected the daggers with incredible precision and speed, which got a raised brow from Birdway.

"Now don't be like that honestly your wasting your time, and you must be deluded in thinking that killing all of us here would get rid of St. Germain as a whole" spoke a middle aged male Germain with black hair. "Also I believe it isn't in your best interest to kill us, as we know where the Imagine breaker is."

"you do how do you know that, and what have you done with him" said Birdway.

With an inviting smile on their faces all the Germain's spoke in sync "because our master commanded it." Shocked silence followed 'master' who was that? instantly after though an older male Germain took over, "don't worry no harm has come to him... well not yet. Honestly that really depends on Othinus and Touma's reaction to certain events."

Upon hearing Othinus's name Birdway, Lessar, Index, and Misaka were put on edge. "Wait! what do you mean Othinus and Toumathat idiot may be stupid sometimes but he would never side with... her of all people" said Misaka.

After hearing this a knowing smirk started to get plastered onto the elderly Germain's face. "Really now do you not know the imagine breaker at all honestly he already 'saved her' so to speak."

"What do you mean he was with us the whole time, and he had made no attempt to try to save her. Besides it couldn't be possible with the time he was with her was minimal at best" replied Misaka.

Waving his finger as if at a naughty child the elderly Germain man spoke "Othinus is, well a magic god normal rules such as your concept of time doesn't apply to her. And as a result through what you believe as seconds could have just, as easily been years upon years of time between her and Touma. But alas I don't think your going to trust us anyway, so we'll leave you be for now but rest assured if everything goes well you will see Touma again." And with that all the St. Germain's disappeared in an instant.

000

On the carriage ride back to the Zerbst castle a certain spiky haired boy started to toss and turn in his sleep, he appeared be having a nightmare. And his companion a blonde haired Magic god slept peacefully by his side. Othinus had fallen asleep awhile ago leaving Amee alone to her thoughts which were confused to say the least, as she looked back on their conversation earlier.

"So Othinus what you are saying is that you're from another world? where you are a powerful magician there?" Othinus nodded her head. "Now sweetie, you seem like a good person but I'm sorry if I believe that's a bit far fetched."

"I'm glad I'd be kind of worried if you didn't have doubts I mean I know it sounds ludicrous, but it does not matter if you believe me or not. All I have is my word and what I'm telling you is the truth that I assure you." She intentionally left out the fact of her being a magic god, as she couldn't prove she was one for some reason. Othinus believed it had something to do with her eye now behind her eye patch, however she was too tired to think too much on it now. "But enough about that I answered your question, so it's only fair you answer one of mine."

Amee gave off a sigh and spun her hand around signalling for Othinus to continue expecting this Othinus asked her question "so where am I exactly?"

Already seeing this question coming, Amee gave an already prepared answer "you are on the continent of Halkeginia in the state of Germania. Besides us there is the state's south of us, Romalia who is runned by the pope, and Gallia who is run by the 'idiot king'. To our west the floating continent of Albion which is in the midst of war, and finally..." Amee froze as if remembering a somewhat annoying memory. "The state of Tristain,which is soon to be bound together via royal marriage between Tristains princess and our emperor to strengthen our armies for the upcoming battle in Albion. Well there's also the holy lands to the east which is uncharted since it belongs to Elves, but that's about the gist of where you are and whats going on." With that Othinus nodded her head in understanding.

Sadly though at the end of it all Amee still didn't learn much about who these two were exactly, as Othinus's responses were somewhat clouded in mystery. Yet she kept in kind and responded to hers, which were mainly about recent politics and such and why the king of Gallia was called the idiot king. 'Another world huh' thought Amee as she looked at the sleeping couple, she didn't know if this Othinus was telling the truth. However that strange St Germain person used a bizarre magic so it was possible however unorthodox it may seem. A slight shiver went down Amee's spine, as she remembered what happened to the guards, and how strangely enough they seemed unharmed after the ordeal. Although Amee also saw no reason she would lie about something so strange. Also adding their unique garments they wore, the boy called Touma seemed to be wearing a unique cloak and shirt underneath made from a material Amee had never seen before. The same could be said for his pants. At first she thought they were crazy but hey St Germain was... odd to say the least who was she to question it.

Amee was quickly pulled out of her reminiscing, as the boy with the odd spiky black hair's nightmare was getting worse, as he tossed and turned and muttered things under his breath. Curious Amee stepped closer to listen all she got was the boy mumbling in a language she couldn't understand. Even so whatever it was seemed to be truly troubling him, and before Amee knew it the boy opened his eyes in fright. Upon seeing a strangers face right in front of him he flipped out and screamed.

"AHHH!" that scream broke through the twilight filled sky, and then a loud crash as everyone stopped concern written all over there faces considering it came from the carriage. Quickly the guards rushed to check on the lady Zerbst. What they saw surprised them the boy with spiky black hair had somehow from some stretch of the imagination 'accidentally' woke up from a nightmare, and due to 'shock' somehow he got stuck in lady Zerbst's skin tight dress and couldn't get out.

Un-Luckily though this appeared to wake up the boy's companion through her blurry vision she tried to register what was going on. After awhile of awful silence the pieces came together in Othinus's head, and for a reason she couldn't quite understand she felt jealous and angry.

"what the hell is this huh!" boomed Othinus, honestly she couldn't fathom why she was so upset but continued nonetheless "I close my eyes for one second!" breathing in deeply she continued with her tirade "and your already hitting on a woman!"

To say the least Amee and the escorts were taken aback by this outburst, yet the lady Zerbst could feel the boy stiffen upon hearing Othinus's voice. "O-othinus is that you where are you, where am I... oh no Othinus come on really another hell with me not even knowing when somethings going to happen. What happened to the talk we just had." shouted out Kamijou in a panic tone as he tried to desperately get out.

watching this scene Othinus almost loss all her anger and only felt slightly sad, as her 'understander' tried to desperately escape from what he thought was another one of Othinus's hell's to break him. "calm down human this isn't a hell you woke up in fright, and miraculously ended up in a womans skin tight dress."

in response a sigh of relief could be heard from the spiky haired boy "really Othi-chan you mean it no hell for this poor misfortunate Kamijou-san."

With this Othinus raised an annoyed eyebrow 'Othi-chan' what the hell was that, "human don't ever call me Othi-chan again understand and yes you're in a woman's dress."

"So what you're saying is this poor kamijou-san was so sexually depraved that he subconsciously jumped into a girls dress such misfortune" responded Touma glumly.

"It would appear that way yes" seethed Othinus, why was she so annoyed by this? she couldn't make heads or tails why she was feeling the way she was, and it aggravated her that she didn't know why.

All that the escorts and Amee could do was watch on in bewilderment, as the two strange individuals communicated in a language they never heard of before.

000

In a room surrounded by countless holographic screens all flashing emergency, existed a person in a hospital gown floating upside down in a tube filled with some kind of liquid, this person was an enigma to most except for a select rare few. He was Aleister Crowley director of Academy City, and what troubled him was the almost instantaneous absence of imagine breaker.

Aleister barely ever showed emotions but this time he did, as his brows furrowed in slight annoyance especially towards a certain blonde haired archbishop in front of him in a conference call. "Oh hello there Aleister... how's it hanging" giggled the archbishop from one of the monitors. Long story short Aleister was not amused.

"Enough! you're not the kind of person to call just for a friendly chat, so what do you know?" stated Aleister getting straight to the point of the matter.

Laura Stuart the Archbishop of the Anglican church responded with a pouty face "Aleister you know your no fun. But I guess I shouldn't of hoped for anything less." In that instant the Archbishop's childish pout instantly changed to a serious tone " You're right though, the predicament you're in is quite a peculiar one is it not? Honestly though I'm quite intrigued as to what will happen next, what happened to Othinus and the imagine breaker boy? who is oh so important to your master plan, whatever that may be."

The silence that followed was an uneasy one however the two people showed no emotion of even caring "You're avoiding my question, and honestly I'm not in the mood for your little mind games Archbishop. So I'll ask again what do you know?!"

Laura let a smile grace her lips;which would make any one sane person second guess if they should trust this women, " wow Aleister this is really getting to you isn't it." After no response She let out a tired sigh "Fine Aleister, since I'm interested in what you'll do next I'll tell you what I know. Now tell me Aleister what if I was to tell you there was another younger world linked to this one, a world unbeknownst to even the mighty magic gods themselves." And with that one statement Aleisters interest was piqued.

000

Somewhere in a city a Misaka clone looked up towards the sky, yet she wasn't an ordinary clone she was the entire Misaka network. "It seems the saviour persevered -return- however he appears to be somewhere else -backspace- hmm I don't know what to make of this -enter-.

000

(Tristain academy of magic)

"-Bring forth my familiar!" spoke a small petite girl with strawberry pink hair, while swinging around a wand and pointing it at a strange intricate circle. At first nothing happened which lead snickers and laughs from many of the classmates until KA-BOOM! a huge explosion enveloped the entire magic summoning circle.

The rest of the classmates laughed at her supposed failure many calling her the name she was so well known by 'Louise the zero'.

"Alright alright that's enough students, calm down!" spoke a balding professor by the name of Colbert with a staff for a wand. "It would seem Louise did summon something."

At this everyone looked surprised even Louise, but even so there was a silhouette through the smoke. 'She did it, she Louise the zero actually succeded in a spell' thought Louise with excitement. But the excitement was quickly vanquished by a-a-a sleeping commoner!

At this everyone laughed and jeered "haha leave it to Louise the zero to summon a commoner."

"Professor Colbert, there has to be some kind of mistake can I please redo it!" shouted Louise in desperation.

Professor Colbert just shook his head sadly, he really hated when Louise was treated like this but rules were rules. "I'm sorry Louise but he is your familiar, to redo would be an insult to the ritual itself."

With that result Louise had no other choice but to concede defeat "be grateful commoner many go all their lives without getting respect from a noble."

000

If Saito could place this experience in one word he would say 'confused', as to why some strange girl kissed him? after blabbering on about words he didn't understand? And then a burning sensation on his left hand, which made him faint?. And why the hell his hand still ached? And why he was in a girls bedroom of all places. So many why's most of all though where was 'here' exactly.

Saito's supposed jailer sat on the bed looking annoyed, which actually made her look pretty cute. But he looked away with a slight blush on his cheeks the movement he got was the pink haired girl standing up and screaming at him, which he could not for the life of him understand why until the girl finally gave up. That's if her body language was anything to go by.

She stormed over to her dresser and pulled out a stick? from one of her drawers. And pointed it at Saito while scrunching her eyes as if she was trying to remember something but was having difficulty. But she seemed to remember as her eyes shot open and she started to chant.

KA-BOOM! Another explosion shook the school that night, but the academy of magic was used to it by now so no one got annoyed. "What the hell! who do you think you are making an explosion like that right in my face!"

At this the pink haired girls eyes went wide "I understand you."

The realisation hit Saito as well right after she said it "and I understand you... so like can you please explain where the hell I am."

000

"Oh ok so let me guess this straight, this is an academy of magic" a nod from the strawberry haired girl signified that he was on the right track. "In the state of Tristain, and only nobles can learn magic" another nod. "And that defines the Nobles from the commoners" another nod. "For me" stated Saito pointing at himself for emphasis, "I'm a familiar, your familiar." Yet another nod. "which pretty much means I'm your pet slave," and with that she nodded again like this was the simplest and easiest thing to understand and except.

"Right..." and with that Saito ran out of Louise's room screaming at the top of his lungs.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking through the ruined streets of Tokyo. Four uniquely garbed girls walked down the street. Silence reigned supreme as they trudged passed a collapsed over pass. Everywhere they looked destruction was all around them, a majority of the city block they were on was destroyed. Buildings, shops, and skyscraper debris were scattered everywhere. And of the buildings left standing, there windows were smashed or roofs were collapsed inwards.

The ringing of a phone though made the four girls stop and look at the blonde haired girl with them. The one who controlled the largest magic cable in all of Britain Leivinia Birdway. Picking up the phone she saw the caller ID Mark Space, and with haste she answered"What have you found."

The reply was almost instantaneous, and a bit surprised by the speed which the call was answered Mark replied. "Um yes of course from what we've gathered some interesting reactions from around the globe have been happening. The UN has made movements to meet with Academy cities directors, in order to find a solution to the disappearance of that Imagine breaker boy."

Smiling to herself Birdway let a laugh out. 'Interesting so it would seem Aleister has found it necessary to involve the other world powers. Just how important is that boy to you Aleister?'

"Interesting thank you Mark that was very informative is there anything else that we should know about."

Pausing for a moment Mark responded, "well there is one thing troubling me. A strange rumour has been going around recently."

"strange rumour? what do you mean strange rumour?"

"Well Rumour has it that academy cities number one level five disappeared without a trace, but like i said it's just a rumour".

"You mean Accelerator of all people just disappeared, that is most concerning," and with that Birdway hung up and turned towards the other girls."I believe it's in our best interest to return to Academy city for now, and find out what exactly is happening."

No complaints were forth coming as they all nodded there heads and started pacing towards there new goal. With the arrival of St .Germain, disappearance of Touma, and now also the supposed disappearance of Accelerator. The only thing going through the girls minds at that moment was what was going on?

000

"Alright human first things first this is not Earth but another world parallel to it. Now don't fret as it would seem some basis of your world has leaked into this one. As a result in this continent called Halkeginia French appears to be the dominant language, and it would seem you don't know any language except Japanese so i shall teach you, as well as what ever other pieces of information i've managed to gather," Explained Sensei Othinus.

The student of said Sensei bopped up his spiky head glumly from his desk. "Othinus what do you mean another world? couldn't it just be that you accidentally made one. Or something along those lines."

Sighing tiredly Othinus sat on the desk, in front of Touma while crossing her legs in a seductive manner like in one of the first hell's Touma suffered through. "Human listen carefully because i'll only say this once, and i don't like repeating myself," stated Othinus while glancing around the library they were in. "See this library where in, it is chock full of books however these books are written in a language i've never heard of before. Now human surely you must have gotten some sense into what this means."

Upon hearing this Touma's eyes widened in surprise. She was the magic god Othinus a god of knowledge, yet she had never even heard of a written language. "So let me get this straight you haven't even so much as heard about this written language, but don't you think it's possible that you lost some information due to you becoming human again."

Grabbing the bridge of her nose Othinus responded, "listen my power may be greatly depleted however it would seem my body has subconsciously adapted to the mind of a magic god. I guess you can think of it like your ability of precognition, it's something that overtime your body adapts to. Besides certain aspects of magic gods can't be erased even if they were to become human. Honestly a magic gods very existence can't be overturned so easily. "

Nodding his head thoughtfully Touma replied, "alright then if you say so so what is this about another world?"

"Yes back to business," and with that Othinus walked over to the chalkboard and pulled down a map of what Touma presumed to be Halkeginia. "This human is the new continent we are in, and we are here," Pointed out Othinus, "Now just so you know this state is called Germania, now repeat after me..."

000

Touma thought this was gonna be easy like seriously how hard is it to learn a language? answer not as easy as one would think especially with a teacher like Othinus. It had already been about five or so days of studying since he began and he was only allowed several hour breaks at a time. And Othinus was far from the forgiving type, as Touma's mind had a tendency to wander from her long explanations. This usually led to Othinus shouting at him, and in some cases physical abuse.

The only real peace he got was when a maid by the name of Stacy was assigned to them as their personal maid came by. And through her Touma met the other staff members as well as lady Zerbst dropping by every so often. There was also the main chef by the name of Steve who had piercing blue eyes, and brunette hair combed back into a small pony tail in the kitchen. Sadly though Othinus didn't particularly get along with them, due to her unique personality and way with words. But even so Touma convinced them to put up with her which bugged Othinus to no end.

"So Touma how's your study lessons going," said Steve within the castles kitchen. "I see you no longer have that Othinus with you to translate so i'm assuming it's going well. By the way shouldn't Stacy be with you?," said steve while placing a bowl of leftovers in front of Touma who started eating gladly.

"No she came by in the middle of class, and Othinus said she wanted to talk with her about something alone," stated Touma uneasily. Knowing full well how she can get sometimes. Quickly finishing the food he placed it back on the table, "thanks Steve for the food its quite delicious."

"Don't worry about it oh yeah i almost forgot the lady Zerbst was looking for you. Something about a person from the castle wanting to see you. I'm pretty sure it has to do with those wanting posters of you and Othinus," stated Steve.

"Wanting posters?" replied Touma.

"Hmm you didn't know, didn't Stacy tell you about the assassination attempt on our emperor?"

"Yeah she said something about an assassination attempt, but nothing about wanted posters though?" said Touma while looking down at his bowls contemplating what this could possibly mean. As far as he was concerned he hadn't done anything illegal had he?

"interesting she probably didn't want to unnecessarily worry you," responded Steve. "she's quite interested in you you know," stated Steve as an afterthought.

Letting a smile grace his lips Touma looked up from his leftovers, and beamed a smile at Steve, "yeah she's a great friend. One things for sure though she will make a man very happy one day". At this everyone froze, but Touma didn't take notice and got up, and bowed saying thank you for the food and left.

Letting out an uproarious laugh Steve responded to the strange individuals back, "Boy your an interesting one for sure." Honestly Steve couldn't understand why he liked that boy so much, but maybe it was because of his natural charisma which drew women to him without him even realising it. He mainly noticed this when the maids especially Stacy seemed to work harder whenever he was around, "lucky bastard."

000

"... You understand what i'm telling you right Stacy that is why you and Touma would never work." These final words repeated over and over within Stacy's mind, as she absentmindedly touched her cheek where a slight graze could be seen. 'what did she mean when she said those things _'_ thought Stacy as she gazed up at the clear blue sky remembering the conversation she had just had with Othinus.

"No! you idiot how many times do i have to repeat it!" This voice shook through the library showing Stacy the designated location of her assigned masters. Letting out a sigh Stacy braced herself as she peeked around the corner of a bookshelf. As she knew how Othinus could get when her study lessons were interrupted however Othinus spotted her and narrowed her visible eye. Following her line of sight Touma spotted Stacy and literally shouted out in excitement, " Stacy! is it break time already oh thank god this was getting quite boring," but from an intense glare from Othinus Touma just sighed, and resigned to his fate.

Honestly Stacy didn't understand why Touma put up with Othinus whenever she or others asked why he always replied the same way. "Well it may not look like it, but we've come to a realisation that she understands me and i understand her." Whatever the hell that means shaking her head from those stray thoughts Stacy spoke up, "i just came to check up on you is all, and see how you are doing."

"We are doing alright," said Othinus in a tone that suggested her visit wasn't welcome.

Smiling graciously and doing a curtsy Stacy responded, "is that so well i'm terribly sorry i was just wondering how Touma was going. But if i'm inconveniencing you in anyway i shall take my leave." Waiting for Touma to speak up against her dismissal seemed to come second this time, as Othinus was the first one to speak up "very well." Due to this straight forward response Stacy felt her left eye slightly twitch 'damn it it would seem she's caught on huh' "O-ok then" said Stacy.

In response Touma let out an annoyed sigh before speaking, "come on Othinus don't be like that surely she can keep us company. It'd be rude otherwise don't you think."

Glaring at him Othinus let out a frustrated breath she hated it whenever Stacy came around, as it ended her alone time with Touma. And she couldn't fathom for the life of her what this feeling clenching at her heart was 'could it be love?' As she was a magic god drifting through different phases for god knows how long. The idea of falling in love had never really occurred to her, but even so this feeling was both pleasing and displeasing at the same time... it was odd? Closing her eyes and breathing through her nose Othinus came to a conclusion of what she had to do she needed to show this girl her place with Touma.

"Human may i please have some alone time with Stacy there are some things i need to discuss with her," said Othinus. Looking back and forth between Stacy and Othinus with a concerned look on his face. He nervously got up and respected her wishes, "very well Othinus i guess i will be around the kitchen or courtyard if you want me," and with that he left leaving behind a nerve wracking silence between two maidens.

"Alone huh so what do you want to talk about?" said Stacy with a slight devious glint in her eyes suggesting she had a clue why.

"Touma what is he to you exactly?" Inquired Othinus getting straight to the point of her annoyance with Stacy.

"what does it matter to you?" replied Stacy in an irritated tone. While looking at what Touma was writing which was characters she never saw before beside characters that were very familiar. Even so though she couldn't really understand it anyway, as plebeians rarely learnt how to write and she only knew a few words in which none of these were.

"Having fun there trying to decipher the language that is," stated Othinus with a mocking tone while sitting on the bench across from her.

Stacy grimaced at the superior smirk the blonde haired individual was wearing. No matter how hard Stacy tried she still failed to fathom why Touma put up with this woman. Honestly on first look Stacy believed she was just a strange noble woman who was trying to hard to show off her femininity charm. With the lack of clothing she wore it was surprising she didn't catch a cold. "No just curious is all i don't know how to spell however Touma did teach me some of the things he learned so i know a little."

At this Othinus clenched her fists in frustration she should of seen this coming. But what pushed Othinus over the edge was the cocky smirk she wore 'how dare she talk to me like that.' Breathing in deeply Othinus calmed herself. "Listen Stacy i'm only going to warn you once stay away from Touma understand he is mine and mine alone."

Raising her brows in surprise Stacy was taken aback by the tone in which Othinus spoke with, and strangely enough she also felt fear? It was strange as after that one sentence. The air within the room seemed to exert a sort of pressure. Unknown to her, Othinus was using some of her magic to cause this effect. And as soon as it was there it vanished making Stacy question if it was just her imagination. Releasing a breath she never realised she was holding she spoke, "u-um so you consider him as a possesion huh How pitif-."

She never finished her sentence as a small gust of wind grazed her cheek drawing blood, eyes widened in surprise she raised her hand to her cheek and felt the feeling of blood on her fingers. 'Did she do that' thought Stacy in fear as she couldn't see a wand 'wait is she an elf is that why she wears that strange hat and clothes.' With this realisation her face paled and her heart felt like it was going to explode.

Tapping her fingers on the table for emphasis Othinus glared at Stacy, "From the look in your eyes i assume you understand the position your in, and just to clarify i assure you i'm not an elf i'm human just like you... well as of now anyway. That boy is incredibly lenient towards others whereas i'm not so much, and i'm just trying to warn you ahead of time. Stay away from Touma, if you pursue him all you'll get for a reward is a broken heart. Also there's the problem of your two homes being further apart then you could possibly imagine."

Looking down at the ground forlornly Stacy stood trying to digest the information that was being said. Clenching her fists tight to the point they went white she shouted out her response. "Who do you think you are! who are you of all people to question it!" biting her lips Stacy calmed down somewhat "honestly till this day i cannot understand how? or why? someone as nice as Touma puts up with the likes of you. From what i can see you appear to be a noble of some sort, and a stuck up one at that. Honestly someone like you could only get someone like Touma through underhanded tactics!"

Standing there idly as if the show of anger was nothing but a minor bore Othinus stared Stacy down "you done?" said Othinus while tilting her head to the side slightly as if to analyse her opponent. "Hmmm stuck up you know if i had my original power back i would've killed you on the spot by saying those words in my presence. However like i said i'm just trying to save you from heartbreak, as someone like you couldn't possibly understand how much Touma means to me. That is something you'll never understand, and besides he has a tendency to lead people on accidentally with his kind nature. Now You understand what i'm telling you right Stacy. That is why you and Touma would never work."

Staring back down to earth Stacy started to truly wonder what was it between those two that she didn't understand. Shaking her head from these thoughts she walked on deciding to save it for later instead doing work to get her mind off of it

000

If Touma was to place his situation in one word at this moment it would be 'lost.' Trying to find your way through this damn castle was like a maze what with the different aspects of it sticking out like thorns. Touma would turn one corner only to find himself in front of a church while he'd turn another and found what looked like the knights training ground. In which he saw a familiar face and mop of brown hair, training with a dummy, "Hey Robert whats going on."

Hearing this Robert stopped his sword swings, and looked around upon seeing Touma's face he smiled, "Nothing much! just training what are you doing here you look lost," Said robert While walking over to Touma.

"yeah i'm supposed to see Amee, but it would seem after spending all of that time in the library i never really got the layout of this place."

At this Robert let out a laugh, "yeah it can kinda get like that sometimes. so do you know why lady Zerbst wants to see you?" Asked Robert with an inquisitive spark in his eyes that hinted at mischievousness.

"No, but it apparently may be something to do with wanted posters of me and Othinus. Which i just found out about today heh just my luck i guess." Said Touma while bowing his head in disappointment.

With this Robert nodded his head, and put on a cheerful smile, "hey buddy don't be like that. You're the luckiest bastard i've ever met. I mean you and the ladies go hand in hand." Strangely enough though Robert didn't get the response he expected evil laughter? why was Touma laughing evilly? "Yeah Robert i don't need your pity, as if anyone could love this poor misfortunate Kamijou-san."

Hearing this response Robert did a mock pulling of his collar, "yikes tough crowd huh. But seriously dude you can't be serious right i mean you've been pulling off moves ever since you got here." However Touma appeared to be lost in his own little world, if the wrank feeling of misfortune looming over Kamijou like an ominous cloud was anything to go by. At this Robert almost did a spit take 'he's serious!' honestly talk about confidence issues this guys got it in spades. Yet this thought was halted as a girl bumped into Touma.

000

Beatrice was in trouble that thought couldn't be denied she not only disobeyed her dads orders of 'stay at the castle.' But in her defiance, and want to see the outside of Germania. She disobeyed her father and snuck away in one of the carriages. What Beatrice failed to think of was what she would do once she got there. She realised this fault when the carriage was already in motion, and to top it all off it would seem her father was sent due to him being a messenger of peace between Tristain and Germain. Another thing Beatrice failed to notice was how fragile this mission truly was. The emperor of Germain wasn't the most pleasant individual. Especially when someone out of nowhere held him at spear point, and humiliated him and his guards.

So something like this was far from exceptable especially with his noble's pride and all. Yet this was the furthest thing from her mind, as her father had spotted her leaving her carriage. In turn George was looking for her, and he wasn't the most forgiving of parents especially when it came to disregarding his orders. Luckily or unluckily enough though depending how you looked at it. He had more important matters to attend to at the moment. Which gave Beatrice a slight relieve of stress, but even so this just delayed the inevitable.

Although the most concerning thing at this moment was this bizarrely dressed individual in front of her who she accidentally bumped into while hiding away. Although what was most degrading was how she was knocked down onto her rump. The guy in question didn't look like much just a plain average guy with a stupefied sort of face and unusual spiky black hair. What annoyed Beatrice about this individual the most though was his slight misinterpretation of there language. 'Must be a plebian' thought Beatrice, but surprisingly enough this wasn't what annoyed her the most, what annoyed her absolutely infuriated her. He was talking to her... her! of all people like they stood on equal ground. If that wasn't bad enough though he was ignoring her like she wasn't important.

Tapping Touma desperately on the shoulder Robert got his attention, "Touma do you realise your ignoring a noble, over me a simple knight." Looking at him with a confused look, and then back to the girl. "Robert what do you mean? isn't a knight a pretty high up position?" Touma may of not known much about history, but he was pretty sure that knights had a decent amount of respect. Especially considering the knights of England, being knighted was a reward of the highest honour wasn't it?

In response to this accusation Beatrice pounced up with new found vigour placed her hands on her hips, and puffed out her chest. From Touma's perspective it looked like she was a little girl given an award, and was proud of herself which confused Touma. Pointing her index finger at Touma she spoke in a haughty tone, "exactly i'm a noble daughter of the infamous Duke George Yvonne von Guldenhorf of Tristain. You should be bowing by my mere presence, but i'll allow it just this once since i'm so benevolent."

The reaction she got was far from what she expected. Robert upon hearing the name Guldenhorf wen't slightly pale. That was something she expected it would seem he understood the gravity of the situation, but it would seem the other individual didn't quite understand. Letting a sigh go Touma spoke up, "what's with all these long names," muttered out Touma, "Anyway my names Touma Kamijou it's nice to meet you Patrice" while extending his hand for a shake.

With this action Robert felt his blood go ice cold handing a simple commoner greeting to a Guldenhorf of all people was an insult. Not only that but he got her name wrong, yet it would seem Touma didn't fully understand the gravity of the situation. Looking at the extended hand Beatrice was infuriated, and slapped it away. Although that simple action made her freeze, as Touma was quicker, and shook her hand before she could complete the action. The feeling she got from the shake was so insignificant it would of been hard to find unless you were expecting it or accidentally stumbled upon it. Nobles magic was controlled by willpower the more willpower the more spells you could perform, but it was also known for a mage to break through certain barriers via certain stressful situations. In turn willpower was mainly controlled by emotions as a vocal point. Right now she was damn well furious, so as she clutched her wand to punish this ungrateful commoner. Beatrice realised all to quickly that she couldn't use her magic.

Looking down at her hand with a look of mild confusion on her face, Beatrice tried to contemplate what just happened. Strangely enough though upon looking back up she saw a look on the plebeian's face, a slightly confused look. "You w-what is this?" Touma just looked at her confused and looked back down at his hand, did his right hand do something to her? "Answer me! what was that, how are you stopping my magic?"

Having a second glance Touma realised her wand for the first time. "Wait hold on, why were you even planning to use magic on me anyway?!"

"Why?! i can't believe you have the audacity to say that, why do you think!"

"That's what i'm asking you."

She couldn't believe it. This commoner was talking down to her! She absolutely couldn't believe it. Stomping vigorously she Shouted at Touma with her face so red it almost seemed ready to explode. "i'm a Guldenhorf get that through your thick skull. How dare you talk to me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like what! did you honestly just say that," replied Beatrice, "for one my name is not 'Patrice', but 'Beatrice', and secondly for the disrespect your showing me by talking down to me, so just stand still and accept your judgement."

"Okay firstly what judgement? secondly i apologise about your name, that one was understandable. But thirdly who said i was talking down to you?"

Forcefully pulling to let go of his hand, but without much success. Beatrice was tugging in rage. Realising what she was getting at Touma let go of her hand, though the sudden shock of letting go made Beatrice free fall. Desperately clutching at anything to keep her stable she latched onto Touma. Which caught him off guard, but Beatrice was still light so Touma didn't fall. Instead he hugged her waist pulling her close on instinct.

For a moment Robert wen't deathly pale. Beatrice and Touma blushed at their close proximity. And finally a slapping sound echoed across the castle.

Touma stumbled back a couple steps with a red hand mark on the side of his face. "You damn pervertive heretic," glancing over at Robert she spoke, "you knight i order you to arrest this man, and guide him to the church for Brimir's judgement. His ability obviously goes against the founders gift."

Touma didn't understand what was going on, but if his misfortune had taught him anything the words founder Brimir, Priest, Church, blasphemy, and gift all led to some kind of judgement. And with his luck that very well was the case. "such misfortune" muttered Touma halfheartedly.

000

"My my if it isn't George Guldenhorf being sent to us via my request," said Amee While taking a sip of her tea. The aforementioned George was far from happy, as it would seem his daughter had disobeyed him and traveled with them. "Lady Zerbst i'm not in a particularly good mood as it would seem my daughter has disobeyed me and followed me here." Letting a smirk grace her lips Amee placed down her tea down on the coffee table. And glanced at the fireplace, "how old would this daughter of yours be?" asked lady Zerbst curiously.

"At the moment she is thirteen coming onto fourteen i believe, although i don't believe this has any relevance to the situation at hand," said George. He didn't appear particularly pleased by the topic.

Once again grabbing her tea and taking a elegant sip Amee continued, "just curious is all. After all that appears to be the age where they start to go a bit AWOL i believe my beautiful daughter was adventurous like that at her age as well." Upon mentioning her daughter though Amee let out a sigh.

However George wasn't pleased by this response, and latched on to his chairs red cushioned armrests. "Are you; insinuating that my daughter is like a Zerbst." Raising a peculiar brow at this Amee allowed a mocking grin to cover her face."Now don't tell me the valliere's are still sore about what happened all those years ago, i mean a Zerbst stole a valliere's wife from him for Pete's sake. That was like...? how many years ago. And besides she must of been unhappy with you stiff Tristain people."

"Excuse me what do you mean stiff? us nobles from Tristain are refined and dignified! unlike you Zerbst's who flounder around with whoever you please!" shouted out George while letting his index restlessly tap on the armrest.

"Ho ho floundering you say i believe you nobles from Tristain wouldn't even know how to please your mate. For you see unlike you us Zerbst's know that love is like a never ending flame of pure passion. Showing your affections for one another in the bedroom for instance that isn't disgusting if it is between two people who truly love each other," scoffed out Amee.

Allowing a slight blush of embarrassment to cover George's face, and trying to come up with coherent comeback which was only met with George opening and closing his mouth like a fish, but he finally found his voice again after a couple of seconds "s-shameless! have you no dignity. The actions between lovers in the bedroom isn't something that should be boasted about!"

Waving her hand as if shooing away a fly Amee responded, "pish posh who said we boast about such things. You may find it hard to believe but our main underlying principals is to not 'boast' about something so personal," said the lady Zerbst. With annoyance radiating throughout her tone 'how dare he consider us to fall so low,' thought Amee.

"Oh is that so well then the stories i heard about your daughter, and her antics at the Tristain academy of magic tell me otherwise," said George. At this Amee allowed a frown of disdain to gather over her refined features at this George continued in a superior tone, "i also heard why she was sent there. You sent her away because she was nothing more than a common whore sleeping with whoever she pleased. Hell my messengers even went so far as to tell me how she got expelled from her previous school. Honestly to hit on a teacher of all people shamless, and disgraceful especially from a noble."

Placing her tea back on the coffee table, and gracefully placing both her hands in her laps Amee responded with a disgruntled smile. "It is true my daughter is... well set in her ways however the reason she does such things is because of her first love. It didn't end well why i still remember her sad face from that day." Opening his mouth to argue against her was stopped as Amee raised a hand to silence him, and with that Amee stared George down. "However i admit that is no reason for such disgraceful actions, but even so she is still my daughter and as a result a part of me always worries about her. All i want is her to be happy," Letting a breath escape her mouth Amee continued with anger rising in her tone, "now as a result... don't you dare ever call my daughter a whore! With that i take the highest offence it'd be wise to remember who's castle that you're in!"

Feeling the ominous threat that followed such an action wasn't missed by George. Especially since Amee clutched her wand tightly on the armrest all the while having steam radiating from it. A slight sweat went down his face, but he wasn't sure if it was because of the steam or fear. Yet the standoff was abruptly ended, as one of Amee's escorts the one who opened the carriage door for her when they found Touma and Othinus... Robert was his name wasn't it? barged in raising from his seat George screamed at the young knight, " what is the meaning of this!"

This was shortly followed by the two guards at the door who knelt down. "We apologise Duke George and lady Zerbst we tried to stop him however he has stated that St. Germain is here in the castle!" silence reigned throughout the luxurious room. Especially as they got a good look at the young knight he was bleeding badly from the forehead, and his right arm had a huge gash down the side.

"St. Germain the one who tried to assassinate the emperor," said Kirche. With this worry was etching into Amee's mind, but Robert continued for the other knights. "Yes it all started when your daughter Beatrice-," this was interrupted by a slightly hysterical George, "Beatrice, what do you mean Beatrice. Are you telling me you left my daughter alone with that St. Germain!" spat out george while yanking on Roberts collar. "N-no of course not she is with Touma one of the people your here for i believe." If George could get any redder from rage he just did, and slapped Robert across his face. "You moron! how dare you leave one of that St. Germains acquaintances alone with her!"

"Enough!" shouted out Amee " don't panic, as far as i'm concerned Touma has no clue who this St. Germain is. However his companion does i believe Othinus was her name wasn't it?" silence ensued throughout the room, as for awhile the only sound was the crackling of the fire in the marble fireplace, and the deep breathes of rage from the Duke George Guldenhorf.

"Foolish it could all be a rouse to do god knows what to my daughter," stated George while shaking off Robert from his enraged grip. Making Robert fall rump first on the floor with a thump.

Shaking her hand around nonchalantly Amee responded in a carefree tone, "don't worry even if St. Germains goal is to destroy the peace between Germania and Tristain. Kidnapping your daughter will just be like whacking a hornets nest. It will cause frustration for both sides, and besides the worst he could do is cause minor distrust between our two countries. But that would also be pointless, as Tristain and Germania already despise each other. Right now though none of this matters, as of now we have to focus on what to do next and i believe asking Othinus is our best bet."

Standing stock still for a couple of seconds of digesting what was happening George dropped down onto the red cushioned chair with a hand over his forehead. After a few more moments he spoke in a sombre voice, as if his whole world was about to break apart. "Very well we'll do as you say anything for my daughter... yes as long as she is safe nothing else matters." The rest of the occupants in the room stared at each other confused by this drastic change in moods. However it was quickly cut short as George glared at everyone "well! what are we waiting for where can we find this Othinus?"

000

Looking up at the wide columns cylinders beside the giant arched wooden doors Touma gulped. He remembered walking past the church, but that was at a distance, and not up close and personal. Honestly he was surprised by the cathedrals mere magnitude. Walking up beside him Robert must of noticed his look of surprise, as he spoke up "surprising isn't it." Upon not getting a response Robert smirked and continued as they ascended the marble stairs. "Yeah i was just like you when i first came here. My teacher told me that Germania has a tendency to grab inspiration from other countries, and... well build upon them as you can see," said Robert with a smirk at that last part.

This though was interrupted by an iffed Beatrice. "Grab inspiration more like steal." And with that Beatrice crossed her arms and huffed while looking away from Touma and Robert in disdain. An uneasy silence followed as the three companions made there way inside the cathedral.

As the huge double doors opened effortlessly without a creak Touma was once again shocked, as in front of him stood a priest at the altar with tears in his eyes. And behind him stood a strange individual if there ever was one he held a treble clef like a cane, and wore a hooded cloak which shrouded his head in shadows.

Hearing them enter the elderly individual looked up, and pointed the treble clef at Touma and his companions. "Imagine breaker! what a honour it is to finally meet you." However this didn't put Touma at ease, as his neck hairs stood on end 'how did he know about imagine breaker?' Upon seeing no response fourth coming the hooded figure slapped his forehead. " Oh how could i forget i deeply apologise my manners appear to be disappearing on me nowadays let me introduce myself my name is St. Germain."

At this Touma could see both Beatrice's and Robert's eyes widening in surprise which didn't go unnoticed by said St. Germain either. "Well well it would seem by your reactions that you've heard of me i must say it is quite nice to be recognised and all." The only sound within the cathedral after this was the silent snivelling of the priest, but this silence was soon shattered as St. Germain spoke up, "alas though that is not why i'm here. The reason i'm here is to strike a deal with you imagine breaker."

Hearing these words Touma stood stock still as he figured that, if his misfortune was anything to go by then this wasn't going to go his way. And true to his intuition the situation did just that. "However imagine breaker before i tell you about the deal tell me how was magic god Othinus's hell's like in one word." Hearing this was the final nail in the coffin for Touma 'who is he?'

Spreading his arms out wide as if to welcome them St. Germain spoke again, "was it painful or maybe heart wrenching?... wait that's two scratch that sorrowful would be a better word." Silence followed as Touma and his companions tried to digest what was going on. Shaking his head St. Germain continued "Oh your right! how could one possibly put such an experience into one word. Yes you must of felt hundreds upon thousands of different kinds of emotions." At that St. Germain stopped, as if pondering something, "Yes emotions that's it" dragged out Germain with a whisper.

Though out of nowhere a swift action caught Touma's attention from his side it was Beatrice and she held out her wand casting a quick spell and with that a blob of water shot towards St. Germain, although towards this oncoming action. Germain did an odd action he simply tapped his treble clef on the ground once, but that was all the action he needed, as the blob stopped it's attack in mid air and pelted back towards Beatrice. Touma had barely enough time to push her out of the way, as the water rocketed towards the wall and splattered with a loud bang.

Sweating profusely Touma was glad he dodged it with that much force it could of seriously hurt his hand even with imagine breaker. "Girl it be in your best interest to stay out of this as it doesn't involve you." This response though shocked everyone as St. Germain was already in front of Beatrice as he spoke.

After this his mood once again did a complete one eighty, as he turned around and beamed at Touma. "Now where were we... ah yes you're probably wondering how i know of your imagine breaker yes, and who i am exactly?" completely ignoring Beatrice he walked over to Touma while saying this and placed a hand on his shoulder, and with a slight nod of Touma's head was all the confirmation Germain needed. "Well the first question is easy you see because i'm originally from your world well theoretically anyway, and as for the second question it's a bit hard to explain so let me show you." Exactly after this St. Germain removed his hood, and with that Touma saw a middle aged man with pitch black hair, and red and white stripe clothes usually found on nobles and such. However what got Touma the most was the symbols engraved on the mans forehead.

Smiling brightly at Touma he continued "St. Germain isn't an it but more like a we." This response confused Touma at first until he saw the others coming out of the shadows. They all wore the same attire which consisted of the same red and white clothing, and as one they spoke in sync "we are all St. Germain, and we kindly ask you to help us reform emotions."

Needless to say Touma was confused by this what kind of deal was that? and the fact that Beatrice had shouted out a quick water spell once again wasn't helping. "How dare you ignore me for this commoner! do you realise who i am!" screamed out Beatrice in frustration. The Germains all turned to her with an annoyed expression sensing something bad going to happen Touma punched the person in front of him knocking him to the ground, and ran towards Beatrice, grabbing her and pulling out of the way of an incoming Germain. Just in time too, because the speed in which they attacked with was definitely not normal.

"What do you think you're doing! you saw what happened last time didn't you!" shouted Touma while grasping her arm to get her attention. Sensing another attack he moved her out of the way again the end result being an elderly Germain leaving a crack in the cement floor. Definitely not normal, 'if he's from my world then he must be using some kind of spell but what?'

standing up the middle aged Germain Touma knocked down spoke up, "Imagine breaker we'd rather it if you didn't interfere before hearing our deal. But from your past work i doubt that's an option. So we'll leave it it up to that girl if we should continue or not." Looking at Beatrice pleadingly didn't seem to change Beatrice's view however, as she held her wand tightly in her hand from rage.

"Never! i'm a noble daughter of the infamous Guldenhorf's! i'll never bow to the likes of you!" and with that a wand was raised a certain misfortunate boy sighed, and Robert drew his sword. With that the fight began, without a second notice the St. Germain's attacked. All in all there was at least ten Germain's against three, but it wasn't much of a fight though as there speed and strength was overwhelming. Touma felt the wind leave him as he barely ducked from a strike only to be smashed in the ribs by another sending him skidding against the floor towards the priest.

Robert and Beatrice weren't having much luck either, as Robert was barely capable of keeping up even with his fine swordsmanship skills, and as for Beatrice it would seem she was even more hopeless. For it seemed that her attacks consisted of water based spells only which were all being destroyed manipulated or repelled straight back at her. The end result being Beatrice finally getting knocked out, and sent flying towards Touma. Forcing his body to stand Touma jumped behind her to lessen the impact. Grunting out Touma laid her down gently, and checked her pulse while letting go a sigh of relief as he felt a pulse.

Looking back up he saw Robert in bad shape blood was covering his forehead his Sword laid scattered against the floor, and had a huge gash down his left arm he wasn't doing to well. "Robert! get out of here and warn lady Zerbst!" said Touma making Robert look up at him "are you crazy! i can't leave you here."

"Don't worry about us! i'm the one they wan't i can hold them off so go already!" shouted Touma desperately "isn't that right St. Germain! let him go he has nothing to do with this. Whatever this is is between you and me!"

At this all Germains within the cathedral looked at Touma all had contemplating looks as if they were truly considering this as one mind. "Very well Imagine Breaker we'll do as you say, as our master isn't particularly patient." But what got Touma's attention was the forged engraving within the forhead was glowing, as well as a slight glowing on there left hands. And with that Robert regretfully backed away and left figuring that he had no other choice he left in a rush.


	3. Chapter 3

**It should be duly noted that Amee and several others in this story are AU characters so if you are turned off by that then do what you will. I have also taken the time to check over my grammar so I hope it is satisfactory.**

 **Now without further ado. I do not own the rights to the familiar of zero or toaru majutsu no index**

000

Standing in a cathedral stood three individuals, and they appeared to be Surrounded by ten or so unique individuals to say the least. The churches priest with his hands bound now undone stood while rubbing his wrists. From the look in his eyes he seemed far from happy, and could anyone really blame him?

Glaring at the St Germain surrounding the priest, and his companions he spoke with anger radiating from his voice. "How dare you do you realize what you have done, are you seriously so delusional that you'd believe you'd be safe from founder Brimir's judgement. You'll rue the day you ever disgraced a sacred place such as this."

Stepping forward an elderly St Germain scoffed, "sacred place, founder Brimir's judgement, honestly I have a feeling he would forgive me," almost instantaneously the elderly Germain's scoff turned into a decrepit smile, "Now enough of your blabbering you old fool, and let me do what I came here for," said Germain while pointing at Touma, "Imagine breaker I highly doubt you've heard of me up till today, but let me put your situation into perspective. Just like you and your bizarre ability which can be considered a grey area between science and magic. I too am just like you, but unlike you I guess you can consider me superior even to a magic god."

With this Touma felt himself frozen in place, his legs felt weak, his entire body shook in fear, 'there's more than one, but that's not possible is it?' thought Touma. He never really asked Othinus of the possibility of others like her to exist, but Touma had to admit it was highly plausible given magics reach when it came to myths and legends.

Murmuring could be heard from beneath him as he looked at Beatrice's battered form. It didn't seem like she was fighting any time soon.

However, St Germain ignored her, and continued speaking to Touma instead. "So Imagine breaker about my proposition of reforming emotions-," a slight pause of annoyance followed as he looked at the priest, "I'd put that wand down if I were you, you should know very well by now that your magic can't beat me."

"Don't be ridiculous," scoffed the priest, "I'm a well adept priest of the founder, and I will not be frightened by the likes of you." The feeling of magic scouring through him was quickly extinguished however, as a certain strange right hand was placed on her shoulder. Looking up he saw the heretic looking down at him shaking his head.

In other circumstances the priest would've been offended by this action of his magic dissapearing, yet the slight reassuring squeeze made him calm down somewhat. This feeling was odd for him, allowing a heretic to control his actions, someone capable of negating the founders gift. Although that squeeze did reassure him of what happened before making him second guess himself.

Reluctantly placing Beatrices wand down, he looked away accepting this may very well be the wisest decision. Looking away from the site Touma placed his focus back towards the St Germain blocking the only exit to the church.

"Why do I get the feeling that no matter what you say it's still going to be a no from me," pointed out Touma with fear etched in his tone, "I commend you for your bravado boy, but I must say I- no we are sorely hurt that you wouldn't even consider listening to us," stated St Germain, "but no worry we expected us much, so that's why we came with what you'd call an- insurance policy yes I guess you can call it that."

"What insurance policy?" instantly after saying this though Touma's thoughts instantly went to Othinus, And as if reading his mind the elderly man spoke, "Othinus is fine. We figured to gather your full attention we'd need something with a bit more kick. That's why we decided to get something which can place multiple lives in the balance, so does the number ten thousand ring any bells?"

Touma's eyes went wide "the Misaka network," gleeful smiles surrounded the three individuals at that, and the St Germain's knew they had him. Besides they always had him if push came to shove.

000

Othinus knew something was up simply because the library was quiet a bit to quiet, and she had a feeling she knew why 'a people clearing field.'

The sound of footsteps broke Othinus out of her reverie, as a girl stepped out of the shadows. It wasn't someone she was expecting, as she was expecting St Germain. But what she got was a girl with short brown hair, brown eyes, tokiwadai blouse, with skirt and a heart shaped necklace to match. Othinus remembered her as Misaka Mikoto, but she knew better with the slightly duller eyes she was one of her sisters.

"target located states Misaka 10032, as Misaka prepares herself for battle," as if in response another Misaka stepped out from hiding. "Acknowledged states Misaka 18792 also preparing herself," finally through the Misaka network another sister spoke up." Misaka 14386 is also in perfect sniper range states Misaka as she loads her clip into her gun, and prepares to fire." With that a gunshot rang out throughout the people clearing field.

000

'where am I?' thought Amee, as she and several others found themselves outside the castle walls proper and she couldn't remember why. It seemed though the others that were starting to come too were also struggling to remember. Gathering her thoughts together; Amee tried to remember. From what she could gather from her hazy memory she just went to look for Othinus, and then- then what? Nothing it was a complete blank.

Standing up and brushing herself off Amee tried to get her priorities straight: step one, find out what the hell is going on, step two… there was no step two. "Lady Zerbst are you alright," said Robert. "I'm alright, but enough about me first things first we have to figure out what's going on."

"Yes I must admit this is a most peculiar situation," said George. But Amee could hear the worry in his voice, and it was easy to see why, as she looked around she realised his daughter wasn't among the ones unconscious. "I think it's best we check to see who's here, and find out which ones are missing."

Amee as the current ruler of the Zerbst lands knew each, and every member of the staff that worked in the castle. After all a ruler that ruled by fear was more likely to be betrayed, but a ruler that gathered their subjects through earnest loyalty were more likely to be helpful in the long run.

After several minutes, everyone was accounted for. Except for five that was Beatrice, the priest John, Stacy, Touma and Othinus. "Milady your knights are ready and prepared for your orders," reported Robert. Nodding her head, she paced towards the assembled men with George in tow.

Upon arriving she saw the men gathered together standing at attention waiting for their orders. "Knights honestly not even I'm sure what just happened," said Amee in a serious tone. "But I assure you we'll get to the bottom of this. Your orders for now are to wait here, and guard the others. We do have some assumptions that St Germain is involved," at that the gathered knights went tense. "And that is why me, Robert and George shall go alone."

"w-what!" spluttered out George "I didn't remember agreeing to this."

"oh is that so then I guess your daughter's well being means nothing to you" shot back Amee.

The only response to this was silence as George clenched his fists. "Besides your healing magic could be very beneficial," stated Amee. "You never know what may happen on a battlefield after all, but who knows it may even be used to heal your daughter if something did in fact happen to her."

Letting loose a breath George excepted Amee's request. Nodding her head in acceptance Amee continued. "Now if there be any questions now would be the time to answer them."

Looking from one another the guards seemed nervous, as if the thought of going back in the castle was a suicide mission. If St Germain was involved a person capable of making even the emperors guard's look like nothing. Then what chance would they have, but even so was that still reason enough to allow the lady Zerbst to go on this escapade? With just but two accomplished square class mages, and a lone soldier barely out of training. The odds were something to consider, but even so no one knew St Germain's true power. If he was capable of taking control of everyone in the castle. Then what else would he be capable of?

Amee raised an eyebrow shocked that no pleas were forth coming. She had to admit she kind of liked the attention her knights gave her when they were worried, but it would seem this time fear won out in the end. Letting out a sigh she spoke, "don't worry we should be fine your orders are to get them to a safe distance, bunker down, and if possible send out a scouting group to gather help from the surrounding lands understand," nodding of affirmation was the response she got from the guards. "We don't know what St Germain is capable of, so the proper protection of the staff is necessary he may use them as hostages given the chance."

Silence filled the area outside the gates of the castle, yet one guard hesitantly raised his hand. Looking over at him Amee nodded her head signalling him to continue. "Milady I understand your concern, and why you'd prefer to be stealthy thus limiting your numbers," letting down an audible gulp the soldier continued. "But why Robert he is barely trained, and from the look of him it doesn't seem he would survive another scuffle with Germain." Nods and grunts of agreement surrounded the troops, as they found his argument valid.

"Because he has seen what St Germain is capable of first hand thus he has more experience with this opponent, and we also know from him that St Germain is several people instead of just one," pausing for a bit to allow that piece of information to sink in she continued. "Although you still have a point he is young, and so I shall leave him with a choice. If he chooses to follow it should be of his own volition, so Robert what shall it be? Don't be afraid I won't hold it against you if you say no."

000

The serene sound of a creek flowing past could be heard, as Stacy dabbed her feet into the icy cool water. She loved this place it was her little get away, and it always seemed to soothe her.

Nowadays however she couldn't go to this place, as much as she used to when she was a child. But that didn't stop her from doing her daily washing here. Placing the basket of washing down, she proceeded to hum to herself.

A nice little lullaby her mum used to sing to her when she was little. It always washed away her worries. But this time it did no such thing, as a certain conversation kept nagging her to annoyance. Which lead to frustration, which lead to intense scrubbing, which in turn lead to the tearing of the lady zerbst's black silk nightwear.

Holding it up to eye level, Stacy studied the gigantic tear threatening to tear the piece of provocative clothing in half. Letting out a disgruntled sigh Stacy put it to the side for now, and sat down on the pebbly shore. It was obvious even to her, that this wasn't working. Combing her hands through her golden locks, she reminisced the conversation she had just had between Othinus and herself. This in turn lead to the day she had met the spiky haired individual. Stacy smiled as she allowed her thoughts to be swept elsewhere.

The day was sunny with a slight overcast signalling possible oncoming rain, yet the vibe that usually settled the buzzing castle was cut short as the lady Zerbst's carriage entered through the castle gates. The sound of grating gears could be heard, as the draw bridge was lowered leading to a bang as it finished its descent.

Horse hooves clattered against the timber drawbridge finally coming to a stop once inside. The staff were waiting for the prestigious lady Zerbst to step out, but they didn't expect two others to come out with her. They had gotten word via messenger pigeon telling them all about the actions of a St Germain character, but no word about these two strange people.

From what they could see one had incredibly revealing clothing, with blonde locks, eyepatch and porcelain skin. Whereas the other looked pretty plain compared to his female counterpart, with strange clothing, spiky black hair and unique eyes.

Silence filled the courtyard as whispers and murmurs surrounded the lady Zerbst's companions, as they passed. Once they finally left it was only a few days later that the wanted posters were public knowledge. It didn't take long after that for staff to put two and two together. It was also on this day that Stacy met Touma.

She saw him looking up at the starry night sky looking up at the two moons. Hoping to ignore him unsure of his reputation Stacy turned around to avoid him. But true to her luck Stacy stepped on a twig leaving behind a resounding cracking noise throughout the courtyard. Instantly after she froze 'maybe he didn't hear' thought Stacy, yet that was far from the case as the boy looked at her.

"Oh hey there what's your name?" said the spiky haired boy with a slight slur like he was struggling, yet upon turning around Stacy saw a smile gracing his features. He sure didn't seem like the rumours based around him said, but then again looks can be deceiving. Unsure of how to respond Stacy just curtsied, and replied with a simple answer "Stacy, dear sir."

The man though seemed to be confused by this response, as he rose a brow in question "dear sir? Now that's an odd name to call me. Touma's just fine" responded Touma with a slight chuckle at the end.

Eyes going wide Stacy was left speechless. Waving her hands from side to side frantically she responded with haste. "N-no don't worry you don't have to- I mean I'm just a simple maid, and you're the lady Zerbst's guest," tilting his head in response Touma replied, "Yes I guess I am, but I still don't see why you can't call me Touma. Honestly i'd feel much better, as I don't feel particularly comfortable with being called sir."

Looking at him she nodded her head. Thinking if she should question his struggling of speech, but instead chose better to avoid the subject. "very well si- Touma."

Silence settled between the both of them, as Touma's voice broke the silence of the night. "it sure is beautiful tonight isn't it," unsure of how to respond Stacy just nodded her head. "You know where I come from there is only one moon in the sky and its white."

Once again unsure of herself Stacy just nodded for him to continue, but this time her eyes held a glint of curiosity. "Trust me I know how crazy that sounds, and I doubt that you'd believe me. But I assure you that's the truth. Even the very thought of two moons though surprisingly enough doesn't seem to surprise me," glancing over at Stacy he continued. "Ha ha I'm sorry about that you must think I'm crazy huh?"

"No I believe it's a possibility," responded Stacy meekly. "Considering your unique clothing I believe it is possible you're from another land with only one moon." Looking back at her strangely Stacy felt slightly uneasy underneath his gaze.

"land? you do realize if you've never seen a white moon before then chances are it's not another land but another world."

Looking back at him trying decipher if he was crazy or not, Stacy came to the conclusion that he in fact might be crazy. "Another world? I'm sorry but that does seem a bit farfetched."

"Yeah I guess you're right there, but still I'm more surprised you don't know how moons actually work?" stated Touma as if it was common knowledge, but unknown to Touma the actual lack of knowledge on space here would be at an all-time low.

Despite this Stacy's doubt quickly vanished, as curiosity took over "how the moon works?"

Looking back at her Touma finally realised just how in the dark these people were. Honestly he should have figured as much. Glancing back at her with a sheepish smile he waved the sentence aside with a laugh. "Never mind its complicated to say the least, and I'd doubt you'd understand any of it hell even I don't understand some of it."

Bowing her head sadly she was unsure of how to respond. Being dense as ever to her state went unnoticed by Touma. "Still though it is quite beautiful isn't it," said Touma sheepishly breaking the tension instantly.

Looking up she saw him sitting down on the grass, and patting the spot next to him. "You mind talking with me, if you're not busy of course." Looking at him inquisitively she hesitantly sat down. "Yeah it sure is good to have someone to talk to. Me and my- companion I guess you could call her had a bit of an argument."

Throwing caution to the wind Stacy asked the question on her lips. "What was it about?" an awkward silence settled between the two. "I mean you don't have to feel you have to- I mean I was just-."

Touma's peaceful face froze her in place "don't worry about it's just kinda embarrassing is all" said Touma with a slight blush on his cheeks. Placing down her curiosity for now Stacy asked another question that was on her lips, "what's your home like?"

That one question shook Touma to his core, home would he even be able to go back there again? Touma's thought process was disrupted however by nervous fidgeting off to the side. Looking over at Stacy she seemed nervous, understanding why he waved her worries aside. "Don't worry about me I was just realizing how far away my home was," an uneasy silence followed with only the humming of the crickets to keep them company, "but if I could place it one word. I would have to say it was- home."

Looking at Touma Stacy let a smile grace her lips, "like the saying goes there's no place like home huh."

Grabbing the back of his neck, and rubbing it sheepishly he laughed, "yeah I guess you're right. Couldn't have said it better myself."

The rest of the night went smoothly as the two individuals conversed underneath the stars. Stacy told Touma about a secret passageway that even the Zerbst's had forgotten about out of the castle, as Touma listened intently he categorized it for later. And in turn Touma responded in kind telling her about how Othinus had snapped at him, but she still didn't know the details of why? Touma seemed quite adamant about not telling her.

Given time though tiredness started to rear its ugly head. Realising he had nowhere to sleep the night, Stacy suggested that he sleep within the servant's dorm. With much arguing Touma finally relented figuring that Othinus was in a sour mood, and when she got moody- well she got moody.

000

The dorm was actually quite decent. When Stacy said servant dorms he expected a semi-decent building. But the building in front of him was quite extravagant, kind of like Hogwarts. It looked like a borderline miniature castle, in front was a massive arch gateway which lead into a cobblestone courtyard, with flowers, and shrubbery spread around to add to the buildings charm. Off to the sides, and in front of him was a two-storey building in the shape of an upside down u. 'This was most likely where the servants stayed' thought Touma.

Grabbing Touma's attention Stacy told Touma where he was to sleep, "that is the girl's dorm," said Stacy while pointing to the left, "whereas that is the boys," while pointing to the right, "and in front of us is the servants dining room, kitchen, laundry, baths, and where the guest rooms are located. They're usually used for situations like these, or when someone new comes along."

"Wow you guys actually seem to be living it up. Honestly this is far from what I expected a servant's dorm to be like."

"Yeah the Zerbst's may not look it but there one of the few noble families anywhere, which tries to treat the workers as equals… well as equal as a servant and noble can get anyway."

"I'm glad to hear it."

Silence enveloped the two as they walked through the cobble courtyard, "You sure this is ok I mean this is real short notice after all," said Touma. Looking back at him Stacy responded with a smile, "I'm sure its fine you are lady Zerbst's esteemed guests after all, besides it's not like I could leave you out in the cold."

Excepting what he was given, it was more than he could ask for, so he followed. Looking around Touma could feel several eyes on him. Glancing up he noticed curtains being drawn back in haste, as if to stop people from knowing they were prying. 'Figures they would be at least a little bit curious about what was going on.'

Entering the building, the first thing Touma noticed was that the servants dining room was connected with the kitchen. It had one long wooden table with two benches on the side, and a vase of flowers in the middle, with two candlestick holders beside it, to finish the ensemble a simple red ribbon ran down the middle of the table adding to the look and feel of it.

The sound of movement could be heard behind the kitchen, as the head chef Steven, and several maids looked towards them. "So Stacy you bringing boys home now. Look at you all grown up," stated Steven half-mockingly.

Placing her hands over her mouth in a jokingly surprised way, Stacy responded, "oh no! we've been caught in the act! What ever shall I do." This was met with a slight chuckle from Steven, but stopped as he got actually curious as to why Touma was there. "Anyway in all seriousness what are you doing with lady Zerbst's guest."

Many prying eyes glanced over at them many whispering to themselves excitedly. "His name is Touma, and he needs a place to stay for the night… due to some unique circumstances. That he as of yet has been keeping hush hush up till now."

Looking him over Steven let loose a shrug, "yeah but sadly the Zerbst's had just finished hiring new people, so all the guest rooms are taken."

"Hired new people," replied Stacy, "but why so sudden, and why so much?"

Responding while butchering some meat Steve spoke, "because apparently. The lady Zerbst's believes that we should be expecting some highly esteemed guests," glancing over at the maids gossiping Steve sighed, "and apparently that has the servant staff in a frenzy spreading rumours."

Realization dawned on Stacy as she remembered a rumour she heard, "oh yeah I heard about rumours of esteemed guests, and who they could be, but I thought it was just rumours."

"Well there you go; this is also why the kitchens in such a frenzy. Where high strung to get everything prepared in time."

Hearing a voice from her side Stacy jumped, she had completely forgot Touma was there for a second. "Don't worry about it I'm not too fussy about where I sleep, as long as I have a roof over my head I'm fine."

Having a second look at Touma Steve was slightly shocked. It wasn't every day that an esteemed guest was so forgiving about their lodgings for the night. "Is that so, well in that case we may be able to help you… but the circumstances are unique, and to earn it you'd have to work for it. Do you think you're up for that?"

"Sure thing, what do you need me to do?"

Steve was surprised, and impressed 'he must be a servant or something, yeah that would make sense,' thought Steve, "you can help clean up for now. Go over there and help wash up," Steve said while pointing to a pile of dishes, "there should be a well out the back to get the water."

Nodding his head Touma pulled up his sleeves, and went to grab the water without another word. Looking at the boys retreating back Steve noticed the boys gait. It was straight, and filled with purpose. At first glance no normal person would've seen it, but Steve knew a fighter when he saw one.

Although his thoughts were interrupted as Stacy grew suspicious. "Unique lodgings huh? What do you mean by that Steve?"

Ignoring Stacy and focusing solely on his work, all she got was a smile in response which left her question unanswered.

000

Throughout the day, Steve realised he was right about Touma if not a bit clumsy at times. He was a diligent worker, and was actually quite capable within the kitchen. It would've been almost perfect if not for his misfortune.

For instance, while carrying the water back he had accidentally tripped, and splattered water all over the floor. While mopping it up the mop handle accidently knocked off a pan, making it land on his foot. The next time while chopping up veggies he somehow got the knife lodged into the stone (long story,) which lead to his arm becoming numb from the drawback. While falling back he knocked over Stacy accidentally, which lead to a compromising situation. This situation had everyone stunned, Steve seemed to be the only one who looked slightly impressed. Although the maids had shocked faces, and faces as red as tomatoes. For Touma had somehow got his hand up her skirt, and somehow pulled out her underwear.

Looking back at him now Touma worked silently, as if nothing happened besides for the black eye. Where Stacy had smashed a fry pan into his face out of frustration, and embarrassment. All the while though Touma seemed to say the same thing in a language he couldn't understand.

Looking back at his work Steve actually realized giving Touma these 'unique lodgings' was probably not the best idea. Still he seemed trustworthy enough to not do anything perverted. The only problem was his misfortune, but then again perhaps Steve was overthinking things. Steve believed Misfortune much like luck was just one's perception of the world, nothing more than an illusion.

'But then again it is Touma' thought Steve, as a crash could be heard from where said person was working. 'then again at least he makes thing interesting' chuckled Steve.

000

"Unique lodgings huh?" muttered Touma feeling self-conscious, and unsure of himself, as whispers could be heard around him from his bed. The Bed's mattress seemed to be filled with straw or something of the like, but he couldn't really complain, as it was still better than a tub.

Turning his head around to the whispering several girls looked like a deer in headlights, and quickly tried to pretend they were sleeping. 'Honestly Steve unique lodgings! You never mentioned that the girls section had openings!'

Trying to ignore the prying eyes, and get to sleep though seemed impossible. Given time though he felt his eyes get droopy, and he was about to fall asleep until the explosion of course. Debree was thrown everywhere with many maids jumping underneath there covers or beds.

Looking back Touma felt his blood run cold. Where a door once was was nothing more than a hole in the wall. Touma couldn't make out the figure within the dust cloud, except for a single glowing red eye.

The only sound within the room was the tapping of feet on the floorboards, as the figure edged closer to Touma. If one were to look at Touma now they wouldn't see a fighter, but a scared out of its wits rat. His body was pushed as far as it could go against the headboard, his breathing became ragged, he couldn't think straight, in short fear completely overwhelmed him.

As the dust cleared Touma saw who it was. It was Othinus, but she didn't seem like Othinus her eye was dull, and glazed over. Without another word she sluggishly moved towards Touma, and got into his bed... and fell asleep?

Stunned Touma wasn't sure what was happening, but his raddled brain could come up with only one answer to this phenomenon. 'You have to be kidding me. It can't be. Yeah that's impossible. Is it really though? Did she honestly sleepwalk all the way here!?'

Looking down at her Touma saw her breathing, Credit where credit was due she was actually kinda cute when she was sleeping. 'Actually it's a little bit of a shame she has to wake up' mused Touma.

The sound of rushing footsteps could be heard, as Steve stopped at the giant hole in the wall, and gaped, "what in blazes happened here!"

Looking up at him all Touma did was a shh motion, and looked down at Othinus. Getting the message Steve nodded his head, yet that didn't explain the hole or did it?

000

"So let me get this straight, your telling me she sleep walked all the way here just to sleep with you," All Touma could do was nod his head in confirmation, "yeah I mean it's the only answer I could think of. Besides I assure you she is far from your average person."

"Yeah no kidding, she blew a hole in the wall without a wand, and she's not even an elf." Touma was confused by this, "elf?"

Steve looked at him stunned, "you know elf, pointy ears, wandless magic, live for ages. Isn't there any elves where you come from?"

Touma just shook his head from side to side, "no my home is… far away I guess you could say." At that time Touma realised that he was far from home. Everyone he cared for was back on another world, would he ever see them again? Would they even look for him? How would they react to Othinus? At that Touma glanced at Othinus's sleeping form, and gently caressed her golden locks.

All he knew was he would have to deal with that when that time came, but if push came to shove Touma knew what he would do. In all honestly he would fight the world, and this one if he had to just to protect her smile. Some would consider this thought process was one of love, and perhaps it was to some degree.

Even so it was far from the truth, it was simply Touma's selfish desire to protect someone dear to him. However, from someone on the outside looking in they would doubt that.

With this Steve's eye's went wide as he replied, "is it possible that your from beyond the holy lands." At this everyone froze they knew there was a civilization beyond the holy lands. A place which was supposedly technologically advanced.

However, Touma looked on in confusion. "Holy lands? What are they? Are they some kind of sacred place?"

Realising that Touma had no clue about the holy lands surprised him, "you don't know about the holy lands. The great expanse of dessert which our borders stop at." Shaking his head Steve contemplated what this could mean. 'perhaps he's lying? No that's not it what reason could he possibly have for lying about that.' Waving his hand aside Steve spoke, "never mind it's not important besides you'll probably figure out soon enough anyway."

Silence followed as Steve decided to get another question that was nawing at him. "If I could ask something, and believe me when I say I mean no offense by this but…" taking a deep breath Steve continued, "do you hold some kind of affection for this girl?"

Touma looked up at him inquisitively, "affection of course I do she's the one who understands me best after all."

standing up from his crouching position beside the bed Steve took his leave, but before he stepped out of the hole in the wall he looked back at Touma. "Touma I may not understand the exact dynamic of your relationship, but that girl obviously cares deeply for you if her subconscious led her to you," Pausing a bit as if to regather his thoughts he continued, "take good care of her ok. Also, before I leave I should notify you to refrain from doing any funny business. I am this dorms caretaker after all."

Touma just watched Steve leave "funny business?" what did he mean by that? Shrugging his shoulders Touma laid down next to Othinus. He never noticed this before but she had a unique scent that soothed him. And with that everything else faded away, Touma didn't even notice the girls muttering amongst themselves.

000

Smiling to herself Stacy slowly came back to reality, as if the world was silent till now everything eased back into liveliness. Giggling to herself she remembered Othinus waking up that morning, that was a fiasco of interesting events. The creek was flowing again, the leaves were rustling, and the sound of birds could be heard squawking overhead.

Looking up towards the sound Stacy realised it was almost noon, had she really been out for that long? Picking up her laundry, and realising she hadn't done any, Stacy let out an annoyed groan as she trudged back to the castle.

000

Pushing back a loose tile within the servant's dorms girl side, Stacy slowly poked her head out. Realising no one was there she pulled herself out of the hole. Stacy used a network of tunnels underneath the Zerbst castle. Honestly, she had never told anyone about how she had accidentally found one of the many entrances. She wasn't even sure anyone even knew about them, or if they were simply forgotten about overtime.

Now Stacy wasn't completely naïve, as she had realised that the tunnel was only connected to the place she just was, and girl related areas. As a result, Chances were that given the Zerbst's family history, it was used as an escape route, and rendezvous point.

Pushing that aside Stacy walked towards the wash room to finish her laundry. Upon walking towards her destination, she realised that the place was quiet too quiet. Where was everyone? Looking around Stacy noticed everyone was gone. Goosebumps appeared on her arms as she felt uneasy, she didn't know what, but a gut feeling told her things were going to escalate very soon.

And her gut feeling was right, several loud bangs could be heard in the direction of the library. She knew Othinus was there, yet even though she didn't like her personally she was still important to Touma. That and she would rather help than know she stood by, and did nothing. Besides despite her better judgement it was the only lead she had to what was going on, and so she headed towards the library.

000

The familiar sound of machine gun rounds could be heard echoing off in the distance, as Touma shouted at the St. Germain surrounding them, "St. Germain! How dare you! The sisters have already been through enough. They deserve to live their lives in peace, and if you think I'm just going to stand by, and let you drag them back down into that hell! Then I'm going to break that fucked up illusion of yours!" declared Touma while clenching his fist into the air.

In response, the St. Germain's kept neutral faces, as they expected this reply. "Very well spoken imagine breaker, it seems the title of 'the one who slays demons, and purifies god' wasn't an exaggeration." Touma frowned at that, he had never heard anyone call him that before. Hell it seemed to make Touma look like someone who's entire purpose was to fix the problems of the world.

Sighing the elderly Germain continued, "we shall take our leave for now, as I don't believe we can change your mind, you'll see what we mean soon enough anyway" the stern look Touma was giving answered his question, "farewell for now. Oh and also if you wish to save the sisters and Othinus I recommend you hurry." With that they were gone leaving only the priest, Beatrice, and Touma alone within the cathedral.

"What the hell was that," muttered Beatrice while slowly regaining consciousness looking towards Touma.

He stayed silent for a while until finally replying, "honestly I'm not too sure about that myself." After that he headed towards the exit.

"Where do you think you're going," spoke Beatrice. Replying while not even looking back Touma responded, "isn't it obvious, there are smiles that need protecting, and I won't rest until they are able to return to those peaceful days."

With that Touma walked outside, but stopped just as Beatrice shouted at him, "hey! Are you an idiot you might as well have insinuated a battle with St. Germain. At the very least tell me your plan in how you're going to win this fight."

At that he stopped in his stride. Several intense minutes passed by, as the priest and Beatrice waited for his answer. When it came though it wasn't what they were expecting… at all, "I don't have a plan," and as if that answered everything he left.

All they could do was watch his retreating back, "what the hell does that idiot think he's doing. With that line of thinking he's going to get himself killed," exasperated Beatrice.

"Agreed, but it seems his minds set," stated the priest," though the real question is should we as nobles help him in his plea?"

Looking at where the spiky haired boy left, Beatrice bit her bottom lip in indecision this was more than she bargained for after all.

000

Moving stealthily within the shadows the group consisting of Amee, John, and George were at odds. Considering on several occasions Amee and john had to stop, so George could catch his breath. Looking back at George Amee frowned, it had only been ten or so minutes, and he was already tiring. Tristain obviously seemed to mainly focus on magic then actual physical training. That was probably the reason they had the strongest mages though, yet it would seem it came with a price.

Thinking back she had no idea how Karin of the heavy wind turned out like she did to be honest. That woman was a monster, but even so she was fun to tease on the rare occasion they did meet peacefully. She was just so easy to wind up.

But here they were slowing down so he could keep up, yet it wasn't of much concern as they had no exact idea of where they were going. Still it didn't mean it wasn't annoying in its own way. If anything, Amee already had him planned as a supporter when the fighting started. She knew it was going to happen they more or less walked into the lion's den without proper planning.

However even so she had actually grown quite fond of Touma not so much Othinus, but even she, given time came around. Besides it wasn't only that but George's daughter that was on the line, so he'd probably do something stupid later on if Amee didn't speak up.

So, entranced in her thoughts Amee failed to notice the others had stopped, as she kept going onwards. Until finally bumping into someone who seemed far from pleased by this, as she was sent tumbling back several meters with a single flick.

Her head felt like it was about to explode, as Amee staggered back to her feet. Everything was shaking she couldn't think straight. Too slow. As a punch to the gut blew the wind out of her, and sent her flying.

Coughing up saliva Amee bent down on all fours while covering her stomach. Finally regaining her senses, she noticed the sound of fighting. Through her blurred vision, she could make out three blobs, as time passed by she noticed they were getting beaten by the newcomer.

Standing up Amee finally regained her composure, and finally saw who they faced he was a monster. He had a strange white jumper, and skin tight jeans. His eyes were crimson red, his hair as white as snow. George was firing spells rapidly, as John tried effortlessly, but failing to hold him off as his sword was bent crooked.

Although from what Amee could gather, she wasn't sure what his power was exactly. Though she could tell he seemed to be struggling with Georges magic. As his power seemed to have something to do with deflection to some extent. And whenever magic attacked him it went in all directions, and due to this it would seem he had trouble with his ability when it came to magic for some reason.

Right now though his back was turned from her, and so she used this chance and fired a simple fireball. The figure staggered forward a bit, as he wasn't expecting the attack. Though it would seem despite that a small minority of flame had gotten through and singed his clothes.

That however made him far from happy, as he turned around with fury in his eyes. Before he could say anything, gunshots rang out. Which Amee assumed fighting was beginning elsewhere, as well. Though from that she swore she saw a slight moment of sorrow on the figures face, but as soon as it was there it was gone.

000


	4. Chapter 4

**i apologize for the wait, not gonna lie mainly got lazy. though i do intend to continue this story just don't expect regular. but even so i'll try to get them out as soon as i can.**

 **also this chapter is more of a backstory of how accelerator and the sister ended up in the FoZ universe.**

 **i don't own the rights to familiar of Zero or Toaru Majutsu no Index, enjoy.**

Accelerator, was in a far from happy mood, as he lazed around on his favoured couch. Yomikawa, was busy at work. Which was to be expected given the recent events that had been happening. First it was world war three then, as if born from the ashes another crisis reared its ugly head sometime after, and it would seem Yoshikawa was out grabbing groceries. Which meant Accelerator was left to baby sit Last order, and Worst.

Though this wasn't what put him in this foul mood, it was the fact that said clones were acting odd. Worst was clutching her head in pain whereas last order seemed to be telling her sisters throughout the network to calm down.

Academy cities number one esper had an idea of what was happening. Yomikawa had accidently let it slip, that the hero was sighted several times throughout the incidents with the group called GREMLIN. Also the fact that something big was going down, it was always something big when it came to the damn hero.  
Figuring it best to not bother with these troublesome thoughts Accelerator tried to get some shut eye. Though just when he was on the verge of sleeping, Worst screamed. That was when Accelerators mood went from slightly annoyed straight to pissed off. Glancing over enraged, Worst was starting to swing her head from side to side.

"Gyahhh! Enough! Says Misaka! I'm sure the damn saviours fine! So just calm down already!"

Forcing himself into an upright position, Accelerator groaned in annoyance, as he looked over at the chaos.

Last order was waving her hands frantically in the air in panic, while shouting at the top of her lungs. And worst was dealing with the networks immense negativity, which also caused shouting. Not being able to take it anymore. Accelerator tried to shout over the two, Which went on deaf ears, and failed miserably.

It was moments like these that Accelerator wished he had full control of his powers. If he had he would've just simply blocked them out. Since he couldn't do that anymore however. He had to settle for facing the problem head on. Which was without saying 'going to be difficult.'

walking over to the two, and with a surprising slap across Worsts face, and several small karate chops to Last Orders head he finally grabbed their attention.  
"What the hell is going on with the damn network! And I swear if it's got everything to do with the damn hero again. I'm going to seriously consider hitting him upside the head next time we meet."

At this Last order stomped her feet constantly in a cute display of defiance, "don't talk about the saviour like that says Misaka Misaka, as she stomps her feet in frustration. Oh no! screams Misaka, misaka, as Misaka realizes accelerator just made the problem worse. Everyone please calm down states Misaka Misaka, as she tries desperately to calm the network."

With this Worst couldn't stay silent anymore "AHHHH! Fine I promise I'll help find the damn saviour! So please just stop!"

Realizing Accelerator was most likely probably not going to get anywhere soon, with what was happening he let out an annoyed sigh.

Though the number one was instantly brought back to reality as Last order spoke again, "WARNING! UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS TO THE MISAKA NETWORK DETECTED! LOCATING INTERFERENCE, INTERFERENCE UNKNOWN! USING ADVANCED SEARCH! WARNING! WARNING! MISAKA NETWORK REBOOTING! REBOOT UNSUCCESFUL! CONTROL TOWER FINAL DECREE! DISCONNECTING WORST FROM THE NETWORK! TRANSFERRING CALCULATING DATA TO ACCELERATOR! TRANSFER SUCCESFUL!"  
Accelerator actually panicked the sisters were being hacked, and that was considered a threat by doing so they might as well have attacked Accelerator head on. Though this was the last thing on his mind, as Last Orders eyes lolled back inside her head, and she passed out.

Accelerator didn't have enough time to react however, as an explosion rocked the building. Silence reigned supreme for a second until another explosion rang out, and the building started to topple over. All Accelerator could hear was the screaming of the buildings occupants, as the apartment complex made it's descent.  
Not even thinking twice Academy cities number one screamed out in rage. All he knew was that whoever was doing this was going to have hell to pay.

switching on his power Accelerator leaped out of the building, and slammed his hand into the falling complex. Letting out a shout of effort Accelerator forced the apartment upright again with his ability.

releasing his hand from the building the number one looked over at the carnage.

The bottom floor had been completely decimated which completely destroyed the apartments balance and support.

Even so though that wouldn't have been enough to completely force the building to topple over. No Accelerator was sure he heard two explosions one much bigger than the other. Could this be the dark side? If it was then they obviously have some kind of major end game in play, and a death wish in Accelerators opinion. Or could it be magic?

Through the dust cloud though Accelerator could hear slow steady clapping, right on mockingly so. "Well that was quite something, to pick up an entire apartment complex, and placing it upright again. So it is true what they say you truly are the strongest as you like to put it."

Squinting his eyes Accelerator tried to find the source of the voice, but couldn't see him anywhere. "You know its rude to not look at someone when there talking to you." Accelerator turned around in shock at the close proximity of the voice. Although once again he couldn't see anyone, but still the voice spoke. "you know what I find odd is that not even the strongest can protect everything," the taunting voice continued however much to Accelerators annoyance, "still your efforts were admirable, but let me ask you this did you do it because you wanted to? Or did you do it to repent in some form?"

Accelerator didn't completely understand how his opponent was doing this, perhaps a sound based ability? It didn't matter this person was most likely the person who helped attack the network. If that was the case then he was going to find the bastard, and force him to tell him everything.

"Enough With your stupid prattling. Why don't you come out, and show yourself so I can greet you properly," Snarled Accelerator.

Borderline mad joyful laughter echoed all around Accelerator, as the voice answered, "your right it is quite hypocritical of me to consider you rude for not looking at me when you can't see me."

At that instance Accelerator felt an explosion from behind him, blowing him back several feet in the air. Accelerator just barely had enough time, to catch himself with his black wings. Slowly easing himself back onto the ground again, Accelerator felt blood dripping down his fore head. Raising a hand there he saw the crimson coloured substance on his fingers, 'tch how annoying,' but what most unnerved accelerator was how easily the explosion disrupted his vector reflection. It was as if the physics that were meant to be there weren't, or at the very least it slightly disrupted his ability as a whole.

Glancing back at where the explosion came from, his entire body shook in rage. Where he once was stood a person in a hood, which shaded his eyes in shadow. Accelerator also swore he could see the hints of an amused smile.

Though that wasn't what made him angry, it was the fact that the figure had Last order and Worst in his grasp.

A sudden immense anger Swept Accelerator away, as he didn't even think about responding. He was done with words.

leaping at his opponent faster than the human eye could follow, he charged until he was several metres in front of his opponent. That was when it happened, a torrent of flame spiralled directly at Accelerator, at that moment he realised his mistake all too quickly, he focused mainly on attack which left his defence lacking. Placing his wings in front of him on instinct, he survived the brunt of the attack. However he was blown back several feet, gradually regaining his feet Accelerator leapt into the air. Several black wing particles flew at the hooded figure, who dodged them with incredible speed.

If Accelerator wasn't starting to lose his patience, and slipping into anger he would have noticed the slight gust of wind the opponent used. Although he paid no heed to logic, as he charged once again. Letting out a scream of rage he smashed into the ground with immense force, leaving behind a crater of cracks, and upturned asphalt.  
Though his opponent was nowhere to be seen desperately looking around, he couldn't see him or last order, and Worst anywhere.

However his thoughts were quickly answered, as a hand grabbed him from behind, and pulled him towards a strange glowing green orb. Taken completely off guard the hand yanked him inside to only god knows where.

The next thing he knew was that he was falling. Quickly regaining his bearings, he caught himself, and spread out his wings. Though he still couldn't stop himself in time, as he smashed into the forest below tumbling into the underbrush, which snapped via his ability.

Quickly righting himself before hitting the ground, Accelerator gently placed himself down. A huge gust from the sudden stop blew dust, and wind all around him, which also made someone exclaim a surprised "eep."

looking at the source of the noise he swore he saw what looked to be a girl hiding behind a tree. Getting annoyed, and quickly frustrated he decided for the direct approach. Leaping forward at tremendous speed Accelerator tore the tree in half.

However, having his hand inches from the girls neck he froze, he was mesmerized at what he saw. Accelerator wasn't much for beauty, but even he showed a blush only rare few ever got to see.

She was like a goddess incarnate, fair silky porcelain skin, sapphire eyes, golden locks, unnaturally sized bosom which actually added to her beauty, and… pointy ears?  
Realising that he was staring at her ears she quickly covered them, and continued to grab for her hat desperately. All he could do was gaze at her, but she slowly stopped struggling for the hat, and proceeded to pat herself for something, but couldn't find said object.

Then the girl gave up on that endeavour, upon realising that she forgot her wand. The next action she took surprised Accelerator even more, as she raised her hands up in a feeble attempt to defend herself.

Slightly cringing at her position, Accelerator gently placed down the tree, and grabbed her hat.

"Sorry about that," mumbled Accelerator surprising even himself.

Nervously taking the hat from him the girl just looked at him perplexed, "excusez moi?"

Accelerator looked at her 'of course she speaks god damn French,' thought Accelerator.

Rubbing his hair in frustration he repeated himself now in French, "I said sorry about that, let's just say I'm a bit on edge."

looking at him with a curious side glance, the girl appeared to be looking him over with a perplexed look. "Who are you? Are you… an angel?"

Angel? Looking at his wings he realised the connection was quite reasonable he guessed. "No I'm no angel, and I ain't definitely any godsend either," letting that sink in for a bit, while looking for something he continued, "did you by any chance see a man in a hoodie. Holding two girls pass by here."

The girl remained quiet for a moment, as if she was on edge. She was also trying to figure out what 'hoodie' meant. Noticing her silence Accelerator let go of a frustrated sigh. He was starting to lose his patience, he needed to find them. If anything happened to them Accelerator would never be able to forgive himself.

"I suppose by your silence I take that as a no, so then answer me another question. Where the bloody hell am i!"Accelerator had no intention of sounding so frustrated. Looking at the girl now he realized he could of done a better job. 'excellent,' thought Accelerator, 'she's running away.'

Surprisingly enough though she was decently agile, but his admiration was cut short as the girl tripped over her own feet. And clumsy apparently, what an interesting combination.  
Clicking his tongue in annoyance he glided over to the fallen girl. "You alright, you know this may not be my place but being agile, and clumsy at the same time is a new concept for me." Accelerator chuckled to that, once again surprising himself.

Startled she turned around, cursing herself for forgetting her wand. Though looking back at him she was shocked, his wings were no longer pitch black and wild. Instead they were pure white surprising her. Right now he didn't look like a demon, but a true angel in all pretence. His face was somewhat serene with a sense of urgency behind it.

"I'm a human, and I come from Academy city," said accelerator while turning off his wings. Sadly however he couldn't switch off his battery just yet, as he had lost his cane during his scuffle. pausing for a moment after he decided to ask a question one of his own, "what's with the ears? Plastic surgery or something." In response to this the girl quickly covered her ears with her floppy hat, and looked unsure of herself.

"Plasteec-surjarary" slurred out the girl, as if the word was new to her.

In response Accelerator stared at the girl dumbfounded. 'Who the hell doesn't know what plastic surgery is?'

"Yeah you know plastic surgery, where they get body tissue from somewhere, and place it somewhere else. Though I don't know why you'd want pointy ears, like one of those weird gaming elf characters."

Staring at the ground forlornly while fidgeting her fingers the girl spoke, so softly that Accelerator barely caught her words, "weird- gaming- elf- characters?" slowly pronouncing each word. She understood 'weird elf' which made her slightly concerned. All though she didn't understand what 'gaming' meant, nor did she know why she was a character?

Letting go of an annoyed sigh Accelerator walked over to the fallen branch, and snapped it in half once again. 'It's not much, but it'd have to do' Thought Accelerator as he tucked it underneath his arm while also turning off his battery. Looking over at the charge he noticed that twenty five minutes was remaining 'just great.'

Turning back towards the girl he shouted at her which took her off guard. "Hey Girl! What's your name." Letting go of a startled shriek she nervously replied, "T-Tiffania Westwoo-." Though her voice was cut short, as a roar could be heard over the treetops.

000

Worst was having a horrible time, which goes to show how truly annoyed she was. Honestly, she was struggling to cope. Last Order was nowhere to be seen, nor was Accelerator which unnerved her somewhat.

Looking around she noticed that she was in a cell of some sort, maybe a dungeon? As weird as it sounded. Cement floor and ceiling surrounded her, and there were no windows either. This led her to believe that she was either underground, or the cell just didn't have windows.

She had tried to bend the bars with her ability but couldn't with them being made of solid earth. She had also just tried blasting them, but they always reformed just as fast. That honestly didn't surprise her really it wasn't exactly the weirdest thing going on right now.

The most unnerving thing of all though about this was her disconnection with the Misaka network. That was one of her many past times to annoy the network, and now she didn't even have that. She was alone.

At that sudden thought Worst slightly cringed, she was starting to become scared, but she'd be damned if she let anyone else know that. Worst refused to succumb to the feeling, and decided to get her priorities straight.

Where was she? Where was everyone else? Why was she disconnected from the network? At that last thought she remembered someone had attacked them while Accelerator was distracted. With that in mind she was annoyed at herself with how easily she was defeated. She was a level 4 for crying out loud, sure she wasn't no level 5 but still.

And to make things worse was the weird person in the cell across from hers. The way she could tell someone was there, by their ominously glowing green eyes. While the rest of the person's body remained hidden in shadows. The figure didn't say anything, as all they did was stare at her expectantly. Worst had come to the assumption that they couldn't move, as the person appeared to be inhibited by chains if the rattling, and clinking of chains wasn't a sure-fire way of telling.  
Worst had tried many times to talk to the figure, but through it all they remained silent. Just silently staring at her… hell she wasn't even sure the person could talk, either that or they weren't human.

That lone thought brought a strange shiver down her spine. She had come to the conclusion that this may be the dark side, but something just didn't feel right for it to be that. And yet here was Worst stymied as to what was happening.

She had to admit there was a lot more to this then what first appeared. Her head was spinning she just couldn't make heads or tails of the situation. Sure she figured that someone wanted the Misaka network for something, but the question was what and why? She also knew that the person she lost to seemed to be doing had a strange power she couldn't comprehend, magic?.

Letting out a scream of frustration, Worst began to tug at her hair. Though the frustration was short lived, as the being across from her finally spoke with an old raspy voice, "Would you be quiet. Your constant muttering, and pacing is quite agitating."

Stopping what she was doing she stared wide eyed at the persons voice it was definitely a male's. Well it was a start.  
"Huh so you do have voice then huh?" said Worst.

Silence remained between the two, as the person opposite her cell once again went back to silence. Gritting her teeth in annoyance she shouted to him, "what is your problem! Says Misaka, what you say something then just go instantly quiet huh!"

Worst instantly froze, as his glowing green orbs seemed to stare straight into her very soul. "Silence! I'm just waiting for someone is all."  
waiting for someone who the guard? Thought Worst mockingly.

"Who? The guard who hasn't appeared? I don't know if you've realised, but no one else is here says Misaka."  
"My girl, there is someone else coming. That I assure you, and you my friend should be the one she uses as a vessel."  
Worst didn't like the sound of that. Not one bit. "what do you mean-". Her words were cut off, as Worst hunched over slightly, and came back up again.

Her eyes had lost their cheekiness instead replaced with a more dull look. For a time, the only sound was the dripping of water somewhere. Until finally Worst parted her mouth and spoke, "who are you? -return- and how did you know I would come? -backspace-".

The persons glowing orbs, penetrated at the will of the Misaka network. "Let's just say I had a hunch."

The will just looked at the figure curiously. "are you human, or something else?"

Laughter like gravel rebounded off the walls, as said figure answered, "that's an interesting question. Honestly, I'm not sure myself anymore, but I can tell you I was definitely human once."

processing this question the will mulled it over, trying to find any conclusion to what he meant. Having a possible theory, as to what he was she continued, "for a being to be able to traverse a different plane of existence like this, is most unusual. -Return- in my lifetime, I've only seen this once, and that was when Touma fought against Othinus -enter- over and over again. -Backspace- Even then it took me a while to find him, -return- so my only conclusion is you're either like Othinus, or something similar. -Backspace-"

In response to this the strange person closed his eyes, and smiled not that the will could see it. "Very well done I'm a magic god like Othinus, but I've been sorely weakened if you couldn't tell. Despite this as much as it hurts to say it I need the imagine breakers help."

"From what I gather you wish for my assistance do you not? -enter- however why should I help -backspace- if you haven't noticed I'm quite upset about what Othinus did to our saviour. -return- in turn let me ask again -enter- why would I help you? -backspace-"

Silence reigned supreme, as neither party talked until the now fore-mentioned magic god replied, "Fair enough that seems fair that you'd be cautious. Though bad things will happen to your saviour if you don't help me. Besides I couldn't hurt him even if I wanted to, as you see only ten percent of my presence remains. The rest has been eliminated, by an unknown force. Originally, I planned on finding the imagine breaker to use, as our scorer sort of like a sheath for our uncontained power. We searched high, and low for him in Academy City, but with no success. At first, we were weakened, but it wasn't anything we couldn't deal with. Sadly though an unforeseen enemy appeared before us with a unique right hand, just like imagine breaker. Unlike it though its power made people refuse the world they were in, whereas imagine breaker fought to return things to the way they were. After that I found a person in that world who destroyed all my existences, till there was only this much left, why he didn't kill me I do not know. This person had a power I never seen before, similar to imagine breaker and that other power. For my other companions, I do not know what happened to them."

The will looked at him deciding if to believe his words or not. "If what you say is true -enter- then our saviour may be in trouble by these two individuals -backspace-," taking his silence as a yes she continued, "however how do I know you can help him -return- and keep him safe. -enter-"

opening his eyes once again the magic god responded, "Simple because I have information about his enemies that can seem invaluable. Even you must concede to that fact, but even so I can't expect you to believe me. At the end of the day the decision is yours."

Contemplating what he said the will answered, "very well I shall trust you -backspace- as the network is in desperate need of help -enter- However tread carefully -return- because if you betray me the saviour shall break that illusion of yours -backspace-."

Laughter broke out from the magic god, as he heard the wills words. "Ah yes the one who slays demons and purifies god." After that explanation the will saw a chunk of Earth pop up before her the size of a coin. "Right now this is all I can conjure up at the moment but it should be enough. I've hardened the centre as much, as I can hopefully it should hold."

Nodding her head in understanding the will picked up the chunk of dirt, and flung it forward. The attack obviously wasn't, as powerful as the railgun but it was enough to cause the regeneration to falter enough for the Will to jump through.

Standing up the will looked over at the magic god, using magnetism this time she tore the chains that constrained him by the wall. There was resistance however, but it finally gave way as she pulled, the god stepped into the light. Looking at him he appeared to be a decrepit mummified person with strange purple robes, sash, and golden sword he used as a cane.

Ignoring this fact, the will picked up the chunk of earth from before, and blasted it once again. As expected the regeneration was slowed enough for the magic god to walk through.

Nodding his head in gratitude the god spoke, "thanks for that, though I do admit we should be careful. This just seems a bit too easy almost like they wanted us to escape. Despite this I have little choice at the moment. Oh also you may call me the high priest."

With that they began their trek to escape, as they walked though they found no resistance no guards nothing. Seeing the light of day up the stairs ahead they trudged onwards knowing very well it could be a trap. Even so they continued onwards, as they exited they realised it wasn't sunlight, but in fact torches lighting up a… castle?  
The slight sounds of battle could be heard off in the distance, but otherwise the castle seemed deserted. Slowly the two individuals walked onwards hoping to get a clue, as to what plane of existence they were on.

They walked down several halls not sure where they were, but no matter where they went the castle seemed deserted. Despite this the will, and High Priest still kept to stealth. The only sound was the slight tapping of the magic god's sword on the floor. Despite that the will was unconcerned about being discovered.

After what felt like years they finally found an exit which lead to a yard. The shrubbery was dying as well as the grass, as if no one was there to maintain it. Though that wasn't what got them, it was the giant wall surrounding the castle, and even they were deserted.

Sounds of battle seemed closer than before, the will could hear shouts and screams this time around. Obviously, that may very well be the reason why the castle was deserted. Looking back at the High priest he seemed nonchalant to the screams. Despite that though the will noticed what he said was true, he was terrifyingly weak. The magic god leaned heavily on his makeshift cane, even the will noticed his sluggishness when it came to moving. She was just glad no one fought them, as he'd be a liability in battle.

Anyway, the only reason he was helping him, was because she knew the saviour would've done the same thing. Ignoring that fact, they continued forward. Pass the giant gate that was blown apart most likely a result from the ensuing battle. They saw what was beyond a medieval city appeared in ruins. Taking another look around both the will and the High Priest realised the chunk of land was floating in the air.

The castle was up a hill so they could inspect everything, a town was burning, land in the air, people fighting off in the distance, there were air ships, and dragons. Everywhere they looked things were absolutely chaotic.

In that instance the will spotted something falling from the sky into the forest below. She may have been just imagining things but she swore she saw black wings. Using her radio noise ability, she tracked down the usage of the networks calculation data. Finding it to be from Accelerators choker the will was over the moon, with Accelerator Worst didn't need the will to take control anymore.

Sadly though some of the dragon riders noticed the figure, and decided to investigate. "We better make our move quick. If we are going to stand a chance," Stated the high priest.

Nodding in consent the will agreed, as she moved forward while also thinking over time, she needed a plan. Heading towards the battle with a limping Magic God the will decided to head towards the forest. But she needed a way to get there fast, so the main question remained how?

Looking up she saw her answer if she could tame one of those dragons then maybe, but that lead to the question once again how?

The High Priest however must of caught on her intentions, as he let out a groan, and cracked his weary bones. Slamming his sword on the ground a huge hand of dirt erupted from the ground, which scooped a chunk of the earth below, and tossed it at a dragon overhead.

Right after though the hand disintegrated, and the high priest slouched over his sword cane once again. "There you go I garnered its attention the rest is up to you now."

The will turned her full attention to the high priest, and allowed a foul expression to cover her face. "Misaka must say she is annoyed with your tactics-RETURN- although I'll give you a scalding after this is through-ENTER- as Misaka believes this falls under animal cruelty-BACKSPACE- which is illegal." The high priest didn't have a chance to reply, as the will fought against the flame dragon. Fire met lightning, and so the battle between beast and clone began.

000

Inside an enclosed room Academy cities board of directors were having a video conference, with the leaders of the world. Though all the leaders got was voice recordings.  
"I must say I'm quite surprised by this turn of events, as I didn't expect Academy city to get involved so readily," spoke Queen Elizard.

"Let's just say the terrorist organization Gremlin, took a step to far. They took one of Academy city's own, which also, so happens to have a lot of leeway with the world in general."

"Yes I'm assuming you are most concerned about the whereabouts of the Imagine Breaker boy," spoke up Elizard, "though I believe you didn't call us up on a whim, so I'm assuming you have a plan for retrieving him?"

"Yes we do the imagine breaker is most invaluable to us. Now as a result we have come to the conclusion that Mr Kamijou Touma is no longer with us. Instead we have reason to believe that he is in another world," said a female director.

Silence enveloped both sides, as they digested the mass implications of this revelation, "so what you're saying is that the multiverse theory may be correct?" said President Roberto.

Another director, male this time started talking, "most likely yes, though there is also another concern. We fear our number one level five, as well as some of his… acquaintances have also gone missing. Most likely in this other world."

The slight hesitation didn't go unnoticed by Roberto, as he instead ignored it for the time being, and decided to proceed onto the problem at hand. "Alright then, so what does this imply. Is there another organization like Gremlin out there, Or what?"

"Where not going to lie it is highly possible that is the case. In fact we have reason to believe, that this new problem may be worse," Said another male director letting go of his thoughts," though that is a mere stab in the dark. However I believe now it would be a good time to, 'hope for the best and prepare for the worst.' There Is no harm in that right now."

"Alright then so what do you suggest we do. Have you found a way to get to this new world?" spoke up Queen Regnant Elizard.  
"Yes we have, but first what do you know of Japans fifth natural element of 'void'."


End file.
